Armoured Skill
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: Rescued, Harry grows & builds a technology company. With tech & magic Harry becomes the armoured-hero Justice. Accidentally outing the magical people, its up to the Sorcerer Supreme to recruit mage as envoys of magic to keep the peace! Meanwhile, Harry has to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D, & this Avengers Initiative! Then top top that off, human evolution, Loki, & binding worlds!
1. Beginning Skill

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Harry Potter, __Marvel comics, Iron Man, or The Avengers._

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter I**

**Prologue**

**Beginning Skill**

"So, he's still not even tried to blag his way out?" asked Len, one of the leading investigators with the London Police. "Hmm, the way his uncle was talking about him, you would think he's nothing but a lying piece of crap with... well, with nothing better to do than lie or cause trouble."

"Yeah, I noticed, it just seems... well, something isn't right with this," agreed his partner Kevin. "The kids file is clean to near nonexistent. It's like this kid just appeared out of nowhere, and looking over records this Lily Evans; his mother just doesn't exist. Then, that's not mentioning how much contempt Petunia Dursley seems to have for her."

"Not even a death record for her or her husband. In fact, Lily's husband seems to not even have a birth record," he agreed frowning in thought as he sighed tapping his fingers against the table they sat at in their office, (a habit he has when deep in thought). "Lily Evans, or Lily Potter, or whatever just seems to have disappeared sometime after her eleventh birthday, yet nobody reported her missing, which I find strange.

"Then there's this whole freak business," he continued, annoyed. "I mean, seriously. The Dursley parents must be mentally unbalanced, believing the boy has magical powers."

His partner Kevin, laughed, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, me, I wouldn't care even if he did have magical powers; he's just a kid and needs protecting. Plus, he seems pretty oblivious to anything magical to me. If he had magic, wouldn't it defend him?"

Len laughed, rolling his blue eyes. "I know, and you know, if he did, why the hate; it could come back to turn you into a frog in the future if you're not careful!"

Kevin nodded, thinking. "Though, the Dursley parents are so adamant that they've only treated him right since his parents supposed dead, and that he's just spit in their faces! Though, it's odd how his school says he's a genius of a student but every class he shares with Dudley Dursley seems to make him stupid!"

"Not to mention the teacher who supposedly called social services," Len agreed, frowning. "The paper and computer records are fine, but the investigators didn't do much but visit the Dursley's, and then, though the paper trail says that the Dursley's are unfit guardians, or parents, they just stopped."

"Maybe it is magic," Kevin said nervously. "Though, wouldn't that leave some evil tormenting the boy?!"

Len shrugged trying not to think about it. "Well for whatever reason, mate, we have to look out for the boy. He's not even thirteen yet, and already in trouble, but looking... he was certainly escaping in my opinion. We'll have to listen to his side of events. Let's just hope we can actually do something for him if he is just trying to run from them."

"Sirs!" interrupted a young man as he knocked on their office door and entered with some paper files in his hands.

"Martin?" Len asked, surprised by the interruption.

He nodded with a show of respect. "The doctor has finished examining Mr. Harry Potter, and isn't pleased. I was there, and he had burns, cuts, bruises, and healed lacerations, and is highly underfed and suffering malnutrition. You should have seen him eat. It was like a wild animal who barely got to feed or something."

Both Kevin and Len were wide eyed with horror as they were given the reports. "So, is he fit for interview?!" Kevin asked after a moment's thought.

Martin nodded his head. "Mentally, yes," he agreed. "Though, the doctor had said that we should get Harry to hospital soon after for X-rays and tests. His appropriate adult has already arrived since those... Dursley's didn't want anything more to do with him, not that his solicitor would let them near him."

Len quivered as he responded with a nod. "Good, that fat bloke gave me bad vibes, I'm glad they're not here. It could put the kid off telling the truth."

"Harry doesn't seem like a bad kid to me," Martin said as he stepped out of the small office, holding the door. "For what he seems to have been through, seems pretty good. I just hope this gets sorted in his favour or he could go down a bad path!" he finished before leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

"I'll have to agree with that," Len said to Kevin looking over the medical report. "We saw his supposed room. It didn't look like it was used for anything but broken toys and games. They said he broke it all, but that fat kid of theirs. He broke that transformer toy he was playing with while there and didn't act as if that were knew."

Kevin laughed bitterly. "It's looking more and more like a huge case of neglect and abuse to me. And I can tell you I would hate having them as members of my family. The more I hear and think the more, augh! Well, listening to their neighbours they barely see Harry even during holidays from school!"

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Len agreed thoughtfully. "Apparently Harry is to blame for everything that goes wrong around the neighbourhood, even though nobody sees him doing it. Then asking a few of those kids from the neighbourhood..."

"They blame Dudley Dursley," Kevin interrupted, coldly. "Which means that the parents are too stupid to listen to their kids; if they had listened Harry might have been set free before now...!" he said but paused as another knock on the door interrupted before Martin barged back in.

"We've just came up with some success," he said, entering, looking like he ran back. "The team just found a Mrs Evans, Lily Evans's mother," he said, shocking the other two. "Her husband had died a few years ago of heart dieses she now lives in a small cottage in Cornwall," he said looking over the paperwork he's holding.

"They've already contacted her," he continued, excited. "She thought Harry was dead, and she's on her way to come and pick him up when he's well enough to leave of course, given that it looks like he's the real victim here."

Len sighed in relief. "Did she mention anything about this magic rubbish?" he asked, curious.

Martin nodded his head. "Yeah, let's see," he said shuffling his papers. "The officers sent to the cottage mentioned the weird claims to her, and though shocked she quickly debunked it as her daughter, Petunia being a religious nut or something like that, and Lily having been involved with some Wicca religious stuff when she was younger. She was shocked to hear Harry is alive, and wants to take custody of him."

Kevin nodded respectfully. "Yes, the way the Dursley's ranted and raved about this secret, 'Magical World', I don't blame Mrs. Evans for turning her back on her eldest daughter. Though, why Harry wasn't sent to his grandparents, and some of these oddities, well, let's hope we get it sorted out as soon as we can."

"Well, thank you," Len said as he took the new papers and added them to their pile. "I hope we can sort this soon and hopefully, help Harry get on a good track with his grandmother!"

Martin nodded with a grin. "No problem guys, it feels good to be helpful, that's for sure," he said as he left again, closing the door behind him.

"It would be more helpful if he waited to get an invite rather than just barging in like that," Kevin commented, slightly amused. "This leaves us with more evidence against the Dursley's. It seems they've been treating Harry badly because Petunia Dursley's sister Lily Evans used to be a part of the Wiccan faith, or maybe still was when she died."

"Religious hate crimes, always terrible," Len agreed sighing. "Though, that still doesn't explain where Lily Evans disappeared too when she should have been heading to senior school."

Kevin nodded in agreement. "I see what you're seeing here, but thinking, really, it's likely that Lily was sent to private school for gifted children. I've heard of other kids seeming to disappear only to reappear, their records badly kept by the schools, but at least exam results will be somewhere if we look hard enough."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed, nodding. "So, shall we get this over with; speak with the boy since he has an adult present; his solicitor has been here for a while talking with him so he should know his rights enough by now, and the guy with him is no slouch! Having crashed the car he had stolen into Mr. Murdock's taxi, and him being in town."

"Then offering to take Harry's defence," Kevin agreed, looking as confused as he sounded. "For a blind guy he seems to see more than most, I swear. He seemed to realise that this was more than meets the eyes, quite literally, and even we've heard of Mr. Murdock's cases over in the states with that... well crime syndicate thing, but taking on a kid, free of charge."

Len chuckled as he stood up. "Maybe the universe was giving the kid a break."

"I try not to believe in fate," Kevin said, smirking as he stood, stretching some kinks out of his body. "But I suppose that was a fluke and a half, and then maybe some more. If there is Lady Luck, Harry has just been favoured."

"Hey, he had to get something from her eventually," his partner replied as he gathered up all of their papers and led his partner out of the office door and down the corridor. "I mean, from the gathering evidence, let's just hope really hard that everything works out for the kid."

"Well let's hope we can give him some much needed improvements," he agreed trying not to show his annoyance as he looked at the file picture he had managed to get of Vernon Dursley.

While they were heading down from the offices to the cells to see, Harry Potter; Harry himself was sitting on a hard bed 'mattress', which consisted of just a thin blue foam thing on solid concrete. It was hard and uncomfortable.

He sat hugging his knees, his twelve and three quarter year old emerald green eyes just staring off into space, not really looking at anything. He's wearing a baggy blue track suit, which needed extra string to hold it up since it was his elephant cousins before his.

Mr. Murdock sat next to him in the cold cell, the steel toilet out in the open left uncared for wouldn't be a place Harry would want to go to the loo.

The brown haired solicitor or lawyer, or whatever was wearing a black suit with white shirt and black tie and shoes. He was also wearing dark glasses over his eyes and holding a white stick because he's blind. Harry felt bad about that, but he had serious problems too.

Though, looking to the cell door, it was nice that it was left open. He wasn't keen on any kind of confinement. It made him feel sick and trapped, and like he couldn't draw in any real breath. He ran his fingers through his mess of black hair, half worried, half curious.

His mind was abuzz of possibility, wonder, and even an emotion he had long since had squished: hope. He had always wished to feel hope, to feel freedom; to be able to feel the wind through his hair without that chill of fear in the background.

He had watched his horrid uncle driving before, quite a few times so knew from observation that it wasn't hard; well to him at least. However, some idiot who should have his licence taken pulled out in front of him.

It turned out he crashed into a taxi, and a blind man had saved him as the car had flipped and set on fire, it was lucky he wasn't hurt. Then the blind man; a lawyer, wants to represent him, for free.

Harry had found it awkward talking to a stranger about the Dursley's, and though he sensed some well hidden anger, it wasn't aimed at him. Mr. Murdock listened, asking questions when needed and encouraged him to tell the truth.

So, Mr. Murdock wants him to tell the police everything so justice can be brought upon the Dursley's and that they won't get away with the wrongs they have done. Harry had always known somewhere that the Dursley's were wrong, but years of mistreatment made him wonder.

Though, this time, the Dursley's, they weren't suddenly getting away with their lies. Harry had done something huge enough to finally get noticed. It felt quite exhilarating to know that for once, people are listening and really helping; they're not running away, calling him a liar.

Harry had watched many times; the Dursley's would blame him for doing things that his cousin Dudley had done; bad things. However, though the parents, without proof would take the Dursley's side. He saw, from the shadows that the other kids tried at first to set the record straight, but parents being parents never gave a dam about what their children think over adults.

He had even been fed here, at the police station, though the food taste like crap he ate everything, and then some more. He hadn't eaten so well in years, or ever thinking about it. He would rather stay in the police station than ever go back to those Dursley's.

It was with a quiver that Harry remembered the scarce suppers and nothing while at school. The teachers either didn't know or care, but what got to Harry most is HE cooked up everything and got near squat but grief from the Dursley's. They called him a lazy good for nothing when he did EVERYTHING.

He did the cooking, the laundry, tidying the house, the gardening, and even washing the car. He's grown tired enough that dark circles have formed around his eyes and he wonders whether the lack of sleep is making him crazy enough that he stole his uncles car and five grand cash he knew from his chores that Vernon stashed in his bottom draw.

Though, he supposes he's gotten pretty good at cooking; though they complain they eat it all greedily. He would just like to taste what he's cooked himself one day, rather than meagre scraps of nothing.

Wondering whether they called in the Dursley's yet just depressed him; but Mr. Murdock had said that he'll keep them away from him, and use the law to its fullest. He hopes he can get some... hope, and then maybe, someday he can become someone important, someone powerful.

He seemed to go into some kind of automated mode as the police arrived and introduced his appropriate adult; a nice young woman who held his hand all the way to and through the questioning. He didn't much pay attention, but under his solicitors prompting he told them everything he knows, everything.

It was embarrassing the amount of pity aimed at him before he was released and sent onto the hospital where he would be put on medications, and a few bones re-broke and set correctly after the X-rays, but he was OK with that if it would help him.

Harry was surprised after he had just gotten settled in the hospital to find out he had a grandma. She's old with greying red hair, but with bright green eyes. He felt smothered as she visited every day, apologising for never knowing about him. He didn't mind; it was new, unusual, nice, and quite comforting, and she brought him nice and tasty treats.

He didn't understand how someone so kind could have such a child like Petunia. Though, he didn't ask her as she already looked so shameful thinking about her eldest daughter.

The police had raided the Dursley's house and arrested them, finding the cupboard under the stairs, and more evidence of the Dursley's abuse, even a letter from some old guy called Dumbledore, which angered his grandmother, but only he seemed to notice. It pretty much asked them to hurt him, to end him, and that he would become a danger to 'them', whoever that means.

However, it was later that year when Harry was well on his way to mending, and had been accepted into a school for gifted children; he had not long turned thirteen. He heard his mother had too when she was eleven, but she wanted to go someplace else, and he was curious.

"Oh, Harry," she said with a sigh as she sat at her favourite chair in the lounge and he sat near on the three seat sofa. "I guess it's time I tell you about magic, and the magical world," she had said shocking him. "Yes," she said smiling. "It really does exist, and your mother was a witch, but that doesn't mean she was bad or anything, never, your mother was the kindest soul around."

"Then why would she leave me with... them?" he asked, worried. "I mean, you were here, and Grandpa before he..." he trailed off as she looked sad, and he felt bad for never knowing his grandpa.

"It's an old magician called Albus Dumbledore," she said, honestly. "Even when she was young she didn't trust him. She said he tries to control everything, and doesn't care about the consequences of being wrong. To him, if he's wrong it doesn't matter; if he's right he lets the world know, but the in-between being right and wrong is what's worrying.

"He has so much control over the people," she carried on. "He's the Headmaster of a prestige school of magic, so he grooms the children into worshiping his belief's, and those who don't he'll call neutral if they step aside, and dark if they fight him, even if they're good people, he and his followers don't care.

"It was awhile before your birth that I realised something went wrong, well, your grandpa and me," she said. "Lily had been acting oddly, and then out of nowhere was marrying James Potter. Now, we had met James before, and he was a good boy but even he didn't seem to understand why.

"James had liked your mother at school," she said chuckling at the memory. "But they had just become friends. Though, of course we were happy they had finally gotten together they started getting distant. I had only been told that she had a son, but... something sounded off in the letter that I don't understand.

"However, it's Dumbledore," she said growling, angry. "If he did this to you he's obviously afraid that you could dethrone him, too chicken to do the job himself. Often, these pretend heroes are complete cowards, not like your grandfather, who fought in the war you know," she said not elaborating in which war.

"S-so... I have magic?" he asked in awe, feeling terrible that not only having his parents taken, but grandparents and magic too, just because some old guy felt threatened.

She nodded her head readily. "From what I heard of the mental ravings of Petunia at court, yes Harry, but I'm sorry I wouldn't know how to teach you how to use your magic!" sounding odd about that, almost amused, and not quite truthful, and he's heard half-lies and non-truths enough, but he didn't bring it up as he's grateful to have her.

"That's OK, Grandma," he replied with a rare grin, lightening her mood. "I'm going to be an awesome scientist one day, and then, then I'm, I'm going to find them, and make Dumbledore regret ever kidnapping me!"

She smiled; at peace with his sentiment, but there is that part of her that doesn't doubt a word he says. "Of course you will Harry... I can see great things coming from you, but don't spend too much time on revenge. You're one of the imaginative one's, with the smarts to match. There are so many people whose lives you can change for the better."

Harry grinned at his grandma, giggling. "I think... I think I want to change who I am... my name, so they won't realise who I am until it's too late, but it will be slow, simple, too simple for them to have a clue if they ever would. This way, they can't stop me, and maybe I can research magic too if I have it and stuff right?!" he said actually having some faith for once, but only faith in his grandma and her faith in him.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea, if that's what you want?" she replied, humouring her grandson, not realising he is one hundred percent into this idea. "Well, do you have a name you have in mind?" she asked, smiling, not realising he had given changing his name quite some thought before now, to spread his wings and be renewed, ironically like a phoenix.

He nodded, grinning as he startled her. "Yes, as a matter of fact grandma, I have," he said, excited to discuss this with her so she nodded for him to continue. "Harry Evans," he said smiling. "Its so simple that they won't give it a seconds thought. But I want to be like Prometheus from Greek Mythology. He gave the humans fire, but unlike him; I'll be stronger than the gods, and bring them too their knees."

He smiled as she stroked his cheek, proud of his thought. "Then Evans is simple as its your name, and people can be so ignorant that they won't realise. So I can be like you and mean something new," he said while she nodded, smiling. "I just want to hope, you know grandma, hope I can be something special!" he smiled at her sadly. "I want to prove something, something to myself and others! To bring new flames to the world!"

His grandma just gave him a look of pride as she pulled him caringly into her arms, hugging his as tightly as she dare. "You are going to be something special, Harry, something so much better than a pretend hero who would hurt innocent children to protect his fakary."

He grinned, embarrassed as he squeezed out of her hug while she smiled, pleased her plans for saving him are going so much better than she had hoped. "Thanks Grandma. I just want to do something, and if I get to meet this Dumbledore, I'll get him back, and teach him right from wrong! You helped save me, but why... why did Dumbledore have too..."

"I really don't know, I wish I did," she answered, smiling softy, and this time perfectly truthful. "I just know that I'll tell you everything you want too, or need to know about these people, and maybe you can figure something out. From your test results I don't and won't ever doubt you'll do something spectacular.

"I know how to find the magical world Harry, and I'll tell you everything I can," she continued, patting his hands while he looked to her hopeful. "But you must promise me, promise that you won't go there until you're strong enough to go there and protect yourself from their powers. We'll get you some lessons in self defence and I'm sure, if you work your way high enough-."

"I'll make technology that can help me too," he interrupted excitedly. "And maybe, maybe I can figure out some magic too, and be... umm... awesome."

"But from my knowledge they need a wand, except for when it's an accident," she answered slowly and thoughtfully, just nudging at his intrigue enough. "I heard the woman who came to speak with us and your mother, before her first year, Professor McGonagall say that accidental magic is caused by great emotions, mainly fear or anger, but I suppose other emotions might do stuff too, if they're great enough."

"Then, if I have to Grandma, I'll learn to control my emotions enough to be able to do something cool to help protect myself," he replied grinning at the thought of all of the experiments he can do to find out everything he can about magic and how it works, even before walking into the magical world to seek any kind of payback on this old man, Dumbledore.

"Seeing the way your mind works, sweetie, I won't ever doubt you can," she answered laughing before she stood from her chair smiling at her grandson, so full of hope. "So... Harry Evans, what do you want for a celebration supper before you head off to school for your first day come, two weeks Monday?" she said as they only have two weeks once Monday arrives until the summer holiday ends

He grinned at her and started blabbering about all kinds of things he might like to have and try, neither realising that with this, everything, and anything, the world had just changed drastically as he tells her about all the different foods he might like to try for the first time; his curiosity spiked.

It would be over the remaining holidays that Mrs. Evans would change Harry Potter's name from Harry Potter to Harry Evans as if Harry Potter never existed, and made sure that his new school registered him anew under this fresh start where he would someday soon remodel the world, and make great, impossible things!

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Authors Note: **__This is an overhaul, and rewrite of my __**CyberTech series, CyberTech: War of the Worlds and CyberTech: Open Worlds**__, and though similar when it comes to concept and plot it will be vastly different too. _**Armoured Skill **_is both the new and old as I have had some people comment on the need for a rewrite of the first, War of the Worlds especially, and I agree. I was NOT happy with it. I just hope loyal CyberTech fans love this new version just as much, thank you, opinions very welcome, thank you. Its going to be much improved. I hope you enjoy it!_


	2. Mana Skill

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter II**

**Mana Skill**

Four years. It doesn't seem like much, but they were the greatest the former Harry Potter had ever known. It had taken some time getting used to getting called, Harry Evans, but not too much as it was just a family name change for his mothers maiden name. He's grown quite attached as its so much easier on him than the usual 'freak' from the Dursley's. He's made a few smart friends at school, but he had only been there for two years before passing all of his exams with high A's and B's, graduating early.

He had only just turned fifteen, but then, he was off to Oxford University studying all things from technology to languages. He had even toyed with the ideas of being an archaeologist, (though he could do this with magical study) or writer, (then he could write about his magical discoveries while rewriting history adding in magic). However, his greatest dream is creating his own work, which is why using his computing skills he had created quite the few personalised websites or custom programmes for smallish companies, with the signature Prometheus.

It wasn't too bad; he made a lot of money doing what he calls the equivalent of making pocket money. He can make thousands while the paper boy, well... Harry could pay him to wipe his butt if he were that weird and pay him more than all of his rounds combined without scratching the surface, not that he needs to make his own money with his grandmas wealth.

Harry may have made some friends but he had really never hung out with them since leaving school for university. He's OK with that as the uni has huge machines in the bio labs for him to use at his leisure to check his magical DNA in private and secret. It's really not all that different to non-magical people, but kind of supercharged with some kind of unknown energy he has titled the God Source.

It had taken him months to find any trace of what he calls the God Cell, or God Particles, which allows people to twist reality and naturally build the God Source, not that he really believes in a god or gods. It's more of being just a name than anything else, convenience. It would take him a few years before he realises he just got lucky finding the God Particle within his genes so fast.

He had also been practising, using magic, meditating, self-defence; they all helped. He really couldn't do too much, just levitating, and moving things around with just his thoughts, but that was pretty cool; it makes for quicker work when magic screws together things or types at his computer, and the more he does things like this, the easier it gets.

He sat on his bed at the motel breathing deeply, legs crossed; his eyes closed and things from pens, pencils, and light books floating around him when the door was barged open, startling him he lost his concentration and made a racket as everything dropped to the floor.

"Sweetie," his grandma said as she poked her head in; she smiled, amused as she looked him over. He's wearing a stylish black suit with white shirt and black tie and shoes. "Harry, it's time to leave dear, your friend is here already and we'll be late if we're not careful. It's lucky I came up to get you, I thought about... well, that could have been an odd talk at least."

"Sorry, Grandma," he replied with a smile as he hopped off the bed, checked his neat spikes of black hair and smoothed out his suit. "I so hate these kinds of things. If you ask me they're boring! And why may I ask is this one so out in the country, what's the name of this village, anyway...?"

"Harry," she interrupted with a smile, reprimanding him with just his name. "I know it isn't perfect but-," she paused as he laughed looking out of the window in his motel room to the fields with farm animals.

"OK Grandma," he said, rolling his eyes, looking up at her, smiling. "I'm coming, I'm coming, and I don't want to leave Lena waiting too long now do I?"

"Of course not, dear," she agreed, stepping out of his way as he moved passed her, letting her secure his door.

"Techy!" squealed out a happy voice as a girl glomped into him once he reached the lobby. She used the nick name she seemed to have designated for him because though not stupid she thinks of him as an odd nerd because he's apparently cute and fit too, and because of his genius with technology, but he doesn't mind; if it's her, he likes it.

He laughed while hugging her in return before pealing her off. She's not much older than him, and while nowhere near as smart her family runs in smarter circles and she had had a crush on him for years before they got together; and he'll secretly admit to enjoying her company more than anyone's. It's so refreshing to hang with girls with normal worries rather than any near his IQ all the time, which is few to none anyway really.

"Lena, wow, you look incredible," he had to say; she does. She's wearing a short blue dress, tight to her dark skin; her dark eyes glistening. She has a nice sized bust, which shows him some nice cleavage. Her dark black hair is soft and thin, down to her waist, tied back, and only just enough make-up; she looks absolutely stunning.

"Thanks," she said, smiling, obviously pleased with her effort as she noticed his emerald eyes looking down at her cleavage. "You look really hot yourself. I might not be able to keep my hands to myself!"

"Well," he said, kissing her cheek as her mother and father are watching displeased, but he ignored them and smiled. "I might not stop your... wondering hands."

She giggled as she took his right him, holding it pressed up to her body, tight, smiling as his Grandmother arrived back at ground level. She smiled at her grandson and Lena, hearts in her eyes about how cute they look together.

"Well, let's get to the limo," Lena's father said once they're all ready; his voice snooty, embarrassing his daughter, and giving her a disproving look because she likes Harry over some of the black boys in her class at private school she could choose from, but Harry didn't let that bother him.

They drove in silence, coming up to a huge mansion on the outskirts of the village and soon getting out of the limo. "Wow, glad that's over," Lena said watching Harry's grandma leave them towards the house with her parents snootily bringing up the rear. "Sorry about dad; he's quite, well, racist would probably suit, though I don't think he means to be. He's one of those types who have fought and worked hard so thinks because I like you that I don't care about his struggles as a black man in a white man's world."

Harry smiled sadly as he led his date towards the large light entrance to the mansion. "I'm sure he doesn't realise that times have truly changed that much. He's just an old fashioned guy who fought so hard he hasn't yet realised he has won!"

"Yeah, I guess, given time," she said smiling, snuggling up to him as the doormen waved them in, smiling as they entered a huge white marble foyer with staircase leading upstairs but turned left and into a huge hall with tables and chair, chandeliers and orchestra with a dance floor and servants going around delivering fresh drinks and picking up old glasses.

"Wow," she said looking around at all of the fairy tale wonder. "I didn't expect all of this," she said pulling him further into the hall, grabbing champagne each since no one seems to ask ID and she's just barely legal at eighteen, and Harry is seventeen.

He shrugged as she continued holding his hand and glaring some snooty rich girls down as they eyed HER man up. "Umm... yeah," he said trying to pretend he couldn't see the death glare match, but finding it all kind of amusing. "Wow, this fizzy wine stuff ain't too bad," he said leading her down some steps into the hall proper.

She gave him a pouty look and he laughed, causing her to giggle too. "Harry, seriously, can't I even make a few enemies without you being mean and getting in the way?" she demanded, half pouting, half smirking.

"Nope, sorry, beautiful," he answered, pulling her onto the dance floor as he placed their glasses down on a table, moving her round in his arms, swaying with the music, holding her body flush with his. "I've kind of grown attached to holding you, and..." he trailed off, unable to think about what he could say.

She giggled, cuddling up to him, laying her cheek on her chest. "You don't need to say anything silly. I think... I think I love you too!"

He wouldn't have been able to stop the grin if he wanted too. "I do," he mumbled into her hair, taking in her delightful scent. "I really do love you Lena. I know youth and everything but-."

Smiling, she stopped him with her lips pressing to his, and they kissed, eyes closing for only a few moments before they pulled back, staring adoringly into each other's eyes. They've kissed many times before, but this was different; this was after they've both confessed their feelings.

However, they hadn't the chance to relish in each other as the hall had suddenly stopped; it was quite. Lena wasn't moving and red just dribbled from her lips as she went limp in his arms. He held her, wide eyed as the hall suddenly broke out in screams.

He looked around Lena to see several people down with puddles of blood around them. He looked back to his date, tears already streaming down his cheeks as he started whimpering. He lowered Lena to the floor, trying to do CPR on her while chaos ensued around them, but nothing worked; her beautiful eyes were lifeless.

Harry cuddled his girlfriend to his chest, crying, not sure what's going on around him and not caring at the deathening noise. He had cared about Lena for so long. He had even thought that he was a lucky one, finding the one so fast, but no. She was gone in a blink of an eye and his chest was in pain; he wasn't even sure why she was gone; what had taken his Lena!?

"Oh, what do we have here, is the little baby muggle sad!"

Harry's eyes lit up gold as he turned, fast, looking at the man in the skeleton mask with black robes and he was flung back, cracking and shattering the far wall, splitting like paint, red and dead! Harry took a few deep breaths as he gently laid his girlfriends body down, nobody having seen what he had done yet that he knew of; he stood.

"Bastards!" he roared in rage as he came up behind one of the masked, robed men, grabbed him with his arms around his neck, twisting, and snap, the man fell to the floor dead. He took his wand and stabbed it through another's chest as he carried on, snapping the kneecaps of another before shattering his face with his fist and magical force.

Harry's eyes were alight as other attackers looked to him as he charged them, smashing skulls in like a man possessed, magically enhancing his own strength without even meaning too, or knowing how he did it. He came up to another, and before he could do anything Harry had broken the stick sending out flashes of light and stabbed him through the neck with it where he fell to his knees coughing and chocking to death.

He then span slamming another in the throat with a round house kick before grabbing his hair and shattering him on the floor, face-first as they span. He looked around as he broke another man's face with a quick knee to the groin, and while he bent over in pain, grabbing his head and repeatedly kneeing him in the face, blood splattering; his mask shattered.

There weren't many left and loads of the guests were dead, but looking he watched his grandma go down, blood pouring from her mouth, and Harry was there moments later having somehow teleported; her murderer having ran, being the only one not wearing a mask, the greasy black haired bastard held such a smug grin!

Harry watched the man's back as he left his grandma choking on her own blood, flicking his hands, but the bastard managed to flick the ripples of light away with his sick, laughing, looking at the seventeen year old, amused, taunting him before he managed to flee outside.

"I'll kill you wizard and everyone you care for!" he roared out in his rage. "Tell Dumbledore and Voldemort, I'll come for you ALL!" he screamed so loud, and he knew that piece of shit heard him.

He turned, rage in his eyes, but the other few had already fled. He dropped to his grandmothers side; tears in his eyes. "I-it's OK my sweet boy," she mumbled, blood puking from her lips. "Just remember, n-not all are like... them... free the world, for once, good will come!" she said as the last breath pulled from her lips.

However, he had little time as he sensed them; he didn't know how, but he did. He moved from his grandmother and picked up Lena's body before – it was just instinct again and he disappeared, reappearing round a corner where he saw many different people appear in the hall as he peeked round, all making popping or cracking sounds from the air pressure of the speed they teleported if he had to guess.

He held his girlfriends' body, cradled in his arms as he looked round; he could see an old man in the lead with a white beard and hair; blue eyes twinkling in merriment. "Just removed the dead; we can get rid of them as easy as trash!" the old man said smiling at the remaining living while they whimpered in fear. "Erase the others memories!" he finished when a young woman stood blocking two females younger than her from view.

"No!" the blonde girl said, worry etched on her face. She couldn't be any older than twenty one, twenty two. The old man was about to say something when she continued. "I won't let you hurt us you filthy bastard!" she screamed and a huge pressure started weighing down, pushing down on the area wobbling the air, making them heavy, the gravity being affected; manipulated, controlled.

"I won't let you touch my little sisters!" she screamed as the whole building started shaking apart, bricks, plaster and mortar crumbling under the pressure they weren't designed to take. The old man was roaring for his people to stop her, but every spell they threw just veered off, away from her and her sisters in her anger, bent by gravities greater power.

The building was tearing itself apart as the pressure got more and more and more intense. Harry could see the screaming old man as the gravity was just too much pushing him to his knees before instinct took over and Harry disappeared silently with his girlfriends' body, reappearing outside just as the building crashed down, shattering in a ploom of dust.

He watched for a few moments when he saw everyone was gone, either dead and burried, or runaway, except the girls as the dust settled, the blonde being older than him, but the other two, quite younger. He moved closer and the blonde turned to him, and for a moment he felt the oppression, but then she broke down, on her knees crying.

Moving closer quickly he spoke. "Come on; I'll help you, but we have to get out of here. We can't stop things like them if we're stuck here, what are your names?" he asked, trying to forget his girlfriend was murdered, dead, but they didn't as they looked at him, holding her in his arms.

"I'm Cornelia," the blonde girl whispered before gesturing her sisters. "These are Evelyn and Ashe," she remarked as she stood, brushing herself off, wiping her tears; she's really quite stunning with a huge chest, probably more so without all the demolition dust covering her.

"I'm Harry... Harry Evans, but I suppose, Lena... she called... well, that doesn't matter. I feel so lost," he answered, trailing off as he blabbered the unasked question. "I'm not sure what to do right now. I lost my grandma, my last remaining family, and my girlfriend, and... I had only just told her that I love her."

Cornelia looked at him, feeling pity. "You know what they are, you screamed. I heard you, you screamed wizard!"

"They're from... they're my people, or supposed to be," he replied, his eyes downcast. "They threw me out; today was just a coincidence as far as I know, but..."

"They could have found out and attacked you?" she asked, reasonably.

He shook his head, trying to keep the lump down. "No, I think they might have been here for my grandma. She was just a normal person but... of course she may have... fuck, I don't know, I can't figure it out!" he said, annoyed as right now he couldn't think straight. "But I do know we should leave now. If that's who I think it was; he'll be back, no matter how much gravity you can control."

"You don't think that what I can do is that weird?"

"I'm a warlock so yeah I think your power is super weird," he said sarcastically.

"No need to be so snooty about it," she replied looking to her sisters. "OK, we're going now, OK?" she asked as they nodded, afraid and took her offered hands as they followed Harry as he led the way, heading as far away as he can get them.

They had been walking for an age when they took a rest; Harry placing down his girlfriends' body, sitting by her, unsure what to do now, lost, hopeless; in need of trusted guidance but once again he felt alone, but secretly he's glad he had the girls with him.

However, he was startled as Evelyn had moved over. She and the other younger girl seemed to be about thirteen, and looking, though Ashe has short black hair and Evelyn has long brown, both have near identical faces and bright blue eyes.

"Water gives life," she muttered kneeling beside Lena's prone form. Then she just made a bubble of cool water pulled from the air around her, holding it above her hands she placed it over Lena and it spread around her causing Harry and her sisters to watch in awe as the water stated glowing blue, pulling the blood back and sealing her wound.

Then it happened, Lena's eyes flashed open and she started coughing up blood and water, gasping for breath as Evelyn stopped whatever she had been doing. However, seconds later she screamed out in pain and started convulsing; her body shaking.

"What the hell have you done!" Harry yelled trying to hold Lena down from hurting herself more, confused and panicked.

"I'm sorry, I waited too long," she said quietly before laying her hand back on Lena, on her head, and in but a flash she froze frosted blue/white. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I thought I could bring her back, but her body and brain had been too badly damaged, what do we do?"

"I'll... I'll find away," he answered looking scared, biting his lower lip in thought; he just knew he could, or he could try, many different possibilities running through his mind . "Can you keep her frozen; is she alive?"

"Yes," she replied timidly, but relaxed when he sighed and her older sister pulled her into a hug. "How can you do all of these things anyway?" he asked as he just realised that Ashe is holding blue flames, granting them light in the darkness of night. "Gravity, fire, and water," he said gesturing them each in turn.

"Well, you need talk, warlock!" Cornelia said defensively. "So what's the deal?" she asked. "If you have magical powers why do you use normal people science?"

"Prometheus," he said looking down at his frozen girl, depressed. "... she called me Techy because I'm good with... well, tech, very good. I was thrown away by a mad old man who... i don't know why, but I was given to my aunt and uncle and they're racist against magic, and knew, so hated me. I think he might have wanted them to kill me. But I've always been smart.

"Its kind of became my dream to do something big... to change the world," he said, shrugging. "Like with the Titan Prometheus from ancient legends gave fire to the humans, so shall I," he added, laughing. "But I'm going to be greater than the gods, and hang them up for vultures to eat out their entrails for all of eternity... or at least stop them, maybe change them, and get rid of the bastard leader that they have."

"So I have the motivation to change the world, and now, with that," he looked to Lena as she lay so still in a throws of pain, frozen. "I'm going to make them pay, and I'm going to save Lena, and if I can't fix her I'll just build her a new body! I'll do what I need to do to bring my dreams life and save the people from the idiots and hate."

"OK then Harry, well," Cornelia said, standing with her determined sisters. "You're not the only smarty pants around; I say we get them for what they did, and then those magic bastards coming to cover up what happened and treat people like garbage! We'll teach them some manners, and they'll regret ever crossing us!"

Harry stood, determined, and Lena's body floated up beside him in his strength. "Then maybe the name Prometheus is suited for our new life, our new world. In ancient myths Prometheus sided against his brothers, there so shall I. Though, this time everything will be different, as the world cannot be fought by the gods! So let's get out of here, and look to the future, and make it better so people like them can't hurt those weaker than them, and you know... we'll be awesome doing it!"

"OK, big brother Harry, right big sis?" asked Ashe with a big smile. "Evie and I can't be too much help like that, but we have our powers to help out. I'm sure you'll find away to help Miss. Lena!"

Harry nodded as he led the way towards the lights of the village far in the distance; his grandmother gone, Lena, not quite here. It was the start of something new, something to rival and surpass others. He walked them into the unknown world of tomorrow, where great deeds await the small mismatched family that holds hope.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Unbeknownst to Harry and his new friends, they were being watched by a girl. She couldn't have been more than fifteen. She has long pitch black hair and very pale skin with piercing black eyes. She's wearing a black ball gown with flowing sleeves, down to her ankles of her bare feet, low cut, showing her small cleavage.

Her red lips were covered in blood as it stained down her chin, cleavage and neck. She had a huge red stain in the centre of her dress. Her smooth cool hands held the bleeding wound on her stomach. Around her face, her veins protrude prominently.

"Filthy little Death Eaters!" she hissed out in pain. She had let her guard down just because of... augh. "Think yourselves lucky that I am sealed from your world by a magic far greater than yours. But rest assured, my grandson, add in a few greats... he will get you! I've guided him enough; my duty to my blood is over, but..."

She near growled, annoyed that she had gotten so attached to him, but she can't. This is for the best. He will become stronger without relying on magic; he needs more than that, to get his vengeance and open worlds. He's in for more than he bargained for, but she can only watch and be proud of him with no more need to act or pretend so much, lying.

"I hope nobody finds out I just helped make a hero," she muttered to herself, groaning as her wound hurt. "If this doesn't finally kill me... seriously after all these centuries I'm going to die by the magic of some third rate magician?"

She groaned; annoyed with herself as she turned from watching her kin leave. "At least I set him up with some extra start up money from his real grandmother and grandfathers will, not that he wouldn't do brilliantly without it. Though, I still wish that someone got Harry out sooner, with those wards even I couldn't get to him. I bet the old man had never thought of this. I hope I live to see the day my boy takes care to ruin Dumbledore's life and finally end his line!"

Laughing seemed like the right thing to do until she winced in pain and stopped. Yeah, laughing isn't so smart when you need medical attention. It's just a shame she can't go to a magical hospital, looks like she'll have to rely on the muggles as usual, but then they're not as stupid as mage have become so maybe she's better off.

She grinned, blood on her white teeth as she disappeared in a swirl of mist, gone to watch from the sidelines if she survives. If she dies, she has left protocols for Harry under certain conditions in the future, to tell him the truth of his heritage; his birthright, but then maybe she'll let these protocols tell Harry anyway, being too chicken herself.

It could be worse she supposes. she's been hurt worse before, and with her powers, hopefully she'll be fine after some medical attention and rest.


	3. Battle Skill

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter III**

**Battle Skill**

Prometheus Enterprises had grown from just some words with some money and computer software, such as an OS that can learn from its user, with smart security, and with that they grew. They have built a massive building in the centre of London, overlooking the Themes.

They have many different research departments from medical to cybernetics, and then the hidden layers underground and apartments. The building is large and protected by a highly advanced system ran by a highly advanced artificial intelligence that contains human qualities from its emotional processing unit.

The company so far has been about computer systems and practically using holographic technology. However, that's not to say that the company doesn't do more than that. They have some of the best labs on the planet, and rumour speaks of Wonderland, the ultimate labs with the ultimate security network.

However, like with many things in the world, Wonderland does exist, ran and found by Cornelia Cline. Its main goal is the restoration and extension of life after death, and the study of mana and human mutation. That's why it's the most heavily guarded secret of Prometheus Enterprises Research and Development Department.

Though, right now twenty two year old Harry Evans was deep underground, rolling his eyes as seventeen year old Evelyn was standing in the vast labs naked in front of him. She has soft layers of frost over her small body, and with every breath cold fog exits.

The lab is loaded with all sorts of strange things from a car, several bikes, loads of desks and robotic arms, lit up bright and even a huge military green helicopter at the far end, which they can see through the glass of the large lab room they're in.

Evelyn has her long brown hair tied back by her small butt, looking back at a changing screen from where she stood on a large matte black screen on the floor while her twin sister Ashe was being difficult and wouldn't come out.

"Ashe, come on, I've seen you naked before!" Harry said, exasperated. "You know this stupid thing won't get the best results with any materials in the way. Blame Cornelia, I didn't create it!"

"But big brother," she complained from behind the screen. "It's always so embarrassing; can't we just use tape measures?"

He groaned and would have replied if Evelyn hadn't beaten him to it, speaking, nonchalant. "Tape measures cannot fully measure through us as well they cannot be as précis. Big brother is always so nice, so don't be such a big baby. Our bodies are almost identical so seeing me is like seeing you anyway."

Sighing, the girl came out, fidgeting uncomfortably, rubbing her fingers through her short ruffled black hair. "There, beautiful," Harry teased while she stood on the black platform, embarrassed, but always pleased to hear his compliments. "OK, we can get this done," he said as he looked them over for a moment wearing some black combat trousers, a black tee, white running trainers and a long white coat.

He also had a device under the fringe of his black nest spiked hair, attached, matte silver on his right side, with two thin strip lights either side, glowing blue, ending at the centre of his forehead. He made a small gesture with his right hand and some yellow glowing holographic screens surrounded him with some holo-key-pads.

They watched as he typed away when the black panel on the floor stared glowing and a rainbow of lights drifted out, spinning around, including colours that before this device none of them knew existed. The lights tingled the girls' bodies and created a soft breeze that played with their hair, lighting them up.

Harry watched as complete, full body scans came up on screen with their full names, rotating in 3D. He made gestures and these 3D models of his little sisters moved closer, to his side before he just swats away the screens and they swished away; the glowing and light stopped.

"OK girls, you can get dressed now," he said as he started fiddling with the small holographic models of the girls, checking everything over as they went back behind the screen to get dressed.

He then swatted the models away, happy with the results. "OK, everything's in order. I think we need to run some more tests before we think about powerframe testing," he said thoughtfully.

"Ah more, can't we just get on with this?" Ashe complained from out of sight.

Harry laughed, finding her amusing. "No can do sweets," he replied laughing as she came out, near completely dressed in her undies and skirt, pulling her shirt on, not having been wearing shoes when he called for them.

"I hate all of these safety tests," she complained, pouting as Evelyn joined her, wearing cream shorts and white tee shirt, nodding her head in agreement.

He sighed, smiling at them as he led them out into the huge tech lab/garage; the walls of a matte white with soft lights eliminating from them, lighting the place brightly without being blinding like most artificial industrial lighting.

"Sorry girls, but safety first," he said as they walked either side of him, putting his arms around them as he walked them back to the main elevator, and they hugged onto him, Ashe pouting more, and Evelyn trying to copy but not getting it right, but still looking cute.

"I bet you would use a powerframe without any more tests," Ashe said as the lift opened in the wall and they got in, the door closing and it assenting.

Harry frowned, thinking about that, before he let them go, chuckling nervously as they gave him a look. "OK, but only if it were an emergency," he reluctantly agreed with her.

Ashe stuck her tongue out, annoyed. "What about us if it's an emergency?" she asked, hopeful.

"Only if it's such a super emergency and we have no choice, OK?" he asked, smiling as the lift stopped and led out into a huge office with giant screen on one wall, opposite the huge curved desk and no windows, but other doors leading into another lift.

She pouted cutely and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, followed by Evelyn, copying her sister with a small smile while Ashe started grinning ear to ear. Then they waved him bye and ran off into the lift and away, leaving him in his secret office, alone.

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he flopped down into the comfortable seat at his desk. He leant back and drifted off in thought, marvelling at how far they've come in just five years. They came from four orphans to powerful Research and Development Company.

It was nice having sisters, but he still thinks back to that day, when he lost his grandma, and Lena, but with luck they'll manage to fix Lena someday, but he had lost his only family and his new sisters had lost theirs too. They were all alone, but yet they had each other, and their quest for, vengeance, justice, or whatever it is; payback.

Though, thinking of payback, they have come to the conclusion that they don't want to just kill them all, but get to them, and those they can capture will be put in jail. It took some going over but with distortion field technology they can keep mage from using magic to escape; well teleporting, so they built a prison.

The Crater Super Prison is almost complete. It had originally been Cornelia's plan to hold mage. However, since the discovery of all of the meta human criminals, and the growing numbers of mutants, (evolved humans), the aliens, and then other dangerous criminals. Therefore, some designs here and there were altered to hold them too.

He felt like drifting as he was starting to feel a little sleepy when he was startled into sitting up as the rooms dull lighting started flashing red with some sirens.

"Calypso, shut that thing off!" he called out and it all stopped immediately. "Tide, what the hell was that?" he asked when in a flash of light a young woman with short brown hair appeared out of nowhere with two long strands either side at the back, in beads with deep blue eyes, wearing a black skirt and white shirt with thin black tie and black shoes with the Prometheus Enterprises crest on her right breast of a magic pentagram webbing the Earth all shadowed black and gold, like on the side of the building.

"Unknown mana activity," she answered, tilting her head to one side. "It is not like the occasional spikes we get from the magical world since satellite Mystic Eye was launched last year. This is not in a known magical location. This is a human village. Unfortunately because of all of the mystical activity, we cannot be sure whether this is some kind of attack on mage or a racist attack on humans."

"OK, Tide, can you get us some video feed?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes sir," she agreed with a smirk as it came up. His eyes widened at the overhead view as this satellite stays in orbit with the UK to keep its eyes open on its magical world.

There were lights exploding over the village from sorcerers, but then this giant monster thing was crushing houses. "Is that a freaking giant?" he asked, wide eyed.

"How am I supposed to know?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "OK," she said at his look. "Looks like a giant to me and a whole bunch of evil douche bag wizards too."

"Yeah, I got that," he said sighing, rolling his eyes. "Cornelia, you seeing this?" he asked over the comm. system.

"Yep," came her concerned voice. "You're going out aren't you?" she asked while he nodded though she couldn't see it she sighed and continued as if they were videoing. "OK, just be careful, bro, you know better than me that the powerframe system hasn't completed it's testing, and none of the mech are fully operational to go with you."

"OK, I am aware, try not to worry too much, I have Tide watching me," he said as he got up and Tide nodded her head.

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll be here, he is technically my father after all," she said smiling as she followed him into the elevator going down. "I care about him as much as you, silly."

"Well, I'll leave him to you then," she replied as the line went quiet.

"Are you sure you wish to test the Project so soon?" Tide asked with concern for him. "Full safety tests have yet to be complete," she added, giving him a look.

"Tide," he complained, smiling, taking her soft hands in his. "I'll be fine, just keep watching me and be my extra eyes and ears."

She sighed, but smiled as he let her hands go. "That is my job, I know, but I still worry about you."

He shook his head, smiling at her affectionately as the lift stopped and opened up into the labs. "Come Tide, no need to just hang about; I have some filthy douche bags to beat up."

She smiled, nodding as he led her out of the lift and into the labs. He moved over into some more rooms that looked even more advanced and sterile than anywhere, entering through three sealed doors, and each decontaminating with white smoggy sprays.

Once through the final airlock Harry pulled off his coat and tee shirt and just threw them to the side before picking up a dark silver bracelet from several in perfect holds on the only desk in the room. He snapped the bracelet over his left wrist and cried out, almost falling to his knees, and would have if Tide hadn't caught him.

It felt like his wrist had been set on fire, stabbed, slit, and blown off all in one, but he expected that and it was over in moments. He took some deep steadying breaths as Tide's cool hands held his muscular body, keeping him from falling before letting him stand by himself.

"Thanks Tide," he said while she nodded. He moved to the centre of the large room, looking up where mechanical arms waited. He pulled off his shoes, socks, trousers and boxers.

"Ready, sir?" she asked as she checked out his strong naked body with a few faded scars across it. Then it just started the floor below him lit up and the arms started moving with pieces of form hugging rubber foam sections and metal, coming down towards him.

_**Armoured Skill Armoured Skill Armoured Skill**_

Screams of fear, such screams of terror and panic bring a soft pang to his chest almost like joy. He remembers the pain that others had caused him so many years ago, so relished the misery of others in return, especially the filthy muggles.

He's bald headed with varicose veins around it in the markings of serpents' scales. He has slits for nostrils and crimson eyes. He's wearing black robes with his hood down as he watched his minions causing the filth pain and death. They're wearing black robes like him, but being cowards wear masks like death, only in different materials from silver and gold to white and different designs with hoods up hiding their hair.

Watching the giant crushing muggle homes brought him great pleasure; the muggles screamed and ran but some got squished by the great oaf when suddenly: boom. Something smashed into the giants head, tearing into it was yellow lights until the giant fell to the ground, a bloodied mess, dead.

The Death Eaters stopped hunting or toying with the muggles and looked round as something streaked down from the sky and crashed down into the ground cracking the road. It had glowing blue eyes and metallic scaled armour.

It's colouring its matte grey, sectioned armour, and though human shaped has an animalistic quality. Its armour, though looking strong, impenetrable, but fits snug, following all the contours of its wearer's muscular body. His helmet fits and curves with his skull with glowing blue 'eyes'. Then there is a long sectioned tail swishing behind it going down its spine.

It has huge wings with metal 'feathered' wings on its back, open wide, intimidating, like a metal angel of death with glowing blue markings. He stepped forward, his right metal arm shifting and changing back from the gatling gun, back into a normal clawed metal hand.

His wings shifted and reformed, leaving and just becoming blue strips on the back of his armour. He was remarkably quiet as he walked forward, anger evident even though they can't see a real face! The helmet doesn't have any facial features other than the visor like eyes that glowed blue.

"W-who or what are you supposed to be?!" the snake faced wizard demanded as this 'thing' stopped, examining him.

"I am," the voice came, modulated and dark, full of anger. "I am your destruction wizard, and I am pleased... my first time out and I come across the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

"You've heard of me, freak!"

The 'freak' moved, angry. "Don't call me that bastard!" he said getting up close in moments, and with a push of magic the dark wizard flew back, crashing down several yards away, crying out in pain.

Voldemort pulled himself up, angered, spitting up some blood, staring at this thing, enraged. "W-what the hell are you supposed to be?!" he demanded, trying to think of a way to fight a creature that so easily snuck up and sneak attacked the giant.

"I am vengeance and justice!" he spoke, surprising his rage. "You and your kind have toyed with innocent people for too long. I am here to bring justice to the guilty... if I don't kill you in the struggle!"

"So... what do I call you, Justice?" the snake man asked, stalling as some of his Death Eaters had gathered some sense and were sneaking round, up behind this thing. "I'll let you into a little secret you good boys seem to miss. There is no justice!"

However, 'Justice' moved, turning and with his left arm flicked two spells away, one after the other, a shield flashing once and then twice in flashes of blue light. Then aiming his right fist the two Death Eaters cried out as the arm armour slipped up reforming just for a moment, shooting blue blasts tearing the Death Eaters down before sliding back down.

Justice turned back to the dark wizard and his minions, causing them to all step away in caution. The muggles could only stare in awe at what is going on, shocked as it was like a great sci-fi fantasy come to life to save them.

"What are you?!" Voldemort demanded feeling concerned.

"I am your destroyer!" he retorted. "I've been watching for some time, and before had no way of stopping you, but with this armour, you are mine!" he said stepping forward.

He dodged, ducking and flipping back, springing off his hands with the grace of a gymnast, avoiding the spells altogether; his tail lashed out, blades slashing out, curved with straight angels from within. The Death Eater screamed as he lost his wand, and arm attached to the wand, blood pouring out.

"I'm not that easy boys', so let's dance first!" he bantered, sounding amused as he moved forward, running. He banished two Death Eaters crashing into a wall, thwacking their heads into unconsciousness.

Justice skidded across the floor, weaving through spells, flipping up, both arms formed into blasters, firing, taking down three more Death Eaters before heal kicking another in the face, sending him crashing into the ground. His tail lashed out taking the leg off another, and he fell in a puddle of blood.

He skidded to a stop, crouched like an animal, his clawed fingertips briefing the floor. He faced Voldemort as the firing stopped, the Death Eaters moved back as they just couldn't hit him; he's too fast.

Standing back Voldemort's eyes had widened and he was looking concerned as his Death Eaters looked like they were moments away from fleeing. He had never come across anything like this before, like a demon built by the muggles to get in his way.

Voldemort offered it one last glare as it shot at him; he disappeared just moments before Justice could get to him, punching the road it cracked and shattered under his attack. He dodged back, flipping twice his wings blast out, flapping with tiny thrusters, pushing him back fast as he was under attack again.

Justice; he liked the name; it was better than anything he came up with. He skidded back, raising his left hand he deflected three spells before dodging to his right; his left arm blaster taking out two more Death Eaters. He blast forward, wings moving with thrusters jets; his fist landing in the face of one, flipping round a foot to the face of another sending them both down and out.

He spins back, and moving with the grace of a feline when one Death Eater aimed his wand at two innocent and terrified children, looking so smug. Justice paused, watching warily.

"Stay back monster!" the Death Eater said smugly. "If you don't I'll kill the muggle things!"

"Then your life is forfeit!" he answered causing him to quiver. "Lower your little sticks and surrender. Your masters already gotten the idea and ran away, why are you so stupid?!" he said taking some steps forward.

"I-I said s-stay back!" he stuttered out wide eyed when Justice moved in a sweeping move, his hands moving out and a bubble of light blast from his cupped hands, shooting out, hitting the kids and pulling back; pulling the kids from harm's way with yelps before moving, knocking the man out moments later.

He flipped to his left, skidding to a stop; his glowing blue eyes alarming them as some of them tried to fire on him. They stopped trying to fire, shock and horror in their eyes as his systems zeroed in on them, each in turn. They all seemed to come up to the same conclusion as they disappeared in blinks of the human eye.

Justice growled as he spoke over the comm. system. "Base it looks like the remaining fled, did you get a trace?"

"Sorry," Tide's voice came over the comm. in reply. "Wherever they went it must have some magical shielding, without having it in the system we can't see through it... well unless you were there, or someone with our special gear!"

"Oh, shit," he said suddenly as he looked round where other wizards turned up following the lead of a certain old man. "I have thirty percent power remaining," he muttered to Tide. "Send a transport, just in case. I really need to get a better battery in this."

"Yes sir, I'll make a note of that," Tide replied. "Jump jet is en-route. I'm sure that these morons will be little trouble!"

"Let's hope," he responded as he scanned over all of the mage as they held wands pointed at him, cautious. He was about to step forward when he paused, looking to two of them, a red haired woman and a black haired man. He had seen them both in photos, but they shouldn't be here, they should be gone, dead!

Justice didn't hesitate moving towards them, batting away a spell thrown by a ginger boy, but a reprimand by the old man and nobody followed up. He looked at the red head woman and black haired man, frowning under his helmet.

"You are Lily and James Potter!" he stated as fact and they nodded, nervous and confused as he scanned them, but scans kept coming back inconclusive while looking for intrusive magic, which normally means most likely but don't know what.

Therefore, for now he turned from them to their leader. "What do you want Dumbledore?" he growled out clenching his fists in anger.

However, the old man smiled as if he is untouchable, not realising Justice is seconds from beating him to death. "Ah, yes, what a wonderful surprise, you of course know who I am, but doing this... the Death Eaters deserved a chance, I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you!"

"I am Justice," he responded as some of his minions stepped up. "They come to my world and attack my people... well, that means I get to kick their asses. If you have a problem, I don't give a shit!" he said as his metal right arm shifted and transformed into a long open front barrelled railgun, in the old man's face.

"Now Mr. Albus Dumbledore," he said calmly. "I'm taking you in for crimes against humanity! I'm not going to let you think about touching these people, and the Death Eaters are my prisoners."

"That's where you're wrong," he said, eying the barrel nervously, not being so stupid as to not realise it's a dangerous weapon. "It would be against Magical Security no matter who you think you are!"

"I'm the Game Changer. I'm Justice, and finally I'll be putting a stop you. You and your people doing what you want!" he retorted, annoyed. "If you have a problem with that, I dare you to think about fighting. I'll blow your fucking brains out before you truly grasp your error!"

The old man went to speak when that ginger boy interrupted. "Shut up freak, this is Albus Dumbledore, and he's a great wizard, and filthy muggles like you shouldn't speak to him like that!"

Justice looked to him. "Don't throw insults at your superiors!" he demanded and the ginger cried out as he went flying back, banished. "And who said I was a normal human?!" he moved back as Dumbledore had moved, wand in hand.

However, the old man barely defended himself as a large angled craft appeared with others. The centre craft red and white, like a fighter, far more advanced than any normal muggle jet. Its guns firing, and Dumbledore holding it off for a moment before he flew back.

The other two jets have twin turning propeller engines and were down before Dumbledore could pull himself up. His minions were in a panic as two small squads of men exited the helijets wearing black body armour with black assault rifles with blue glows on the sides, with glowing blue strip visors over their eyes as they moved to surround Dumbledore and his minions.

Meanwhile, three new helijets landed behind with medical personnel and a last vessel, a prison transport. Dumbledore and his minions could only stare in horror.

"Drop your weapons!" the lead man demanded but it was no good as Dumbledore shouted for them to escape, and they did, quick, gone. "Sorry sir," he said once he was certain they had all gotten away, turning to Justice. "The distortion traps aren't yet fully operational, but Miss. Cline insisted we head here to help secure the village."

Justice nodded with a shrug. "Hey, don't sweat it man," he said, turning to look up as his jet powered down its weapons and landed next to him. "I want all of the mage sent to the Crater for the time being. Since right now they technically don't exist we're not breaking any laws keeping them, but we'll have to contact the Prime Minister about this eventually, but I would rather take care of this for as long as we can."

"Understood, sir," he replied as Justice got to his jet. The top opened even though it has no windows, once his wings had folded and he sat in the cockpit the hood closed, crating holographic screens, and they took off blasting through the sky they hit supersonic.

"OK, Cornelia, seriously...?" Harry asked as the helmet on his armour looked as though dismantling itself just leaving him armoured from the neck down. "I asked for a ride, preferably just my jet, though the medics were a good idea..."

"Harry, this is the first time you've tried the armour outside of simulations," her voice replied. "I'm just concerned, the system is powering down faster than it should."

He frowned as he looked at a neural display in his vision of the power supply. "Dam, the powers failing, see this is why we have all of them safety checks so don't forget to tell Ashe and Evie," he said amused as he sat back, relaxing as the AI flies the jet.

"Will do, but what are you going to do about them?" she asked and she didn't need to elaborate.

"Tide, prepare my limo," he answered her, getting an affirmative he continued. "If they really are my parents, I have some things needing to be said!"

"Yeah, I can imagine... just, Harry, be careful and," she paused with a sigh. "Looking at the scans they're not completely there, that's obvious, but to what extent I couldn't tell you! At least take Ashe or Evie with you for backup."

"I'll be fine, you worry too much," he replied, laughing as the jet started pulling down towards the Themes as they flew over London. "Just trust me, I'll be fine. I have Tide watching me, and... I need answers. I'll have my neural net," he said tapping the device on his forehead. "So I'll be able to take some longer and better scans!"

"OK, but I'll have a team ready and following," she replied and he smiled. "I know you know what you're doing, but you have become like a brother to me and the girls, we love you, and I can't help but worry."

"I know, I love you guys too," he replied smiling as he thought. "I'll be OK, you know that, but I still need answers. With the way Dumbledore is I can't just trust that he didn't have anything to do with it. What if more is happening than is obvious...?"

"I understand," she agreed. "We'll keep checking with everything. If there is something going on we'll contact you and you can do... well what you need too."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Family Skill

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter IV**

**Family Skill**

Harry rolled his shoulders as he stepped out of his limo outside of the Leaky Cauldron pub before his car pulled away. He looked it over and could see the reflection of the blue lights on his neural net on his forehead in the filthy dirt covered windows.

He looked down at his black suit top with white tee shirt underneath with black trousers and white running shoes. "You know Tide looking at the filth on the outside; I think I'm going to be overdressed."

"You're telling me," she replied and he could feel the disgust in her voice. "Haven't these people at least heard of window cleaners?"

"I don't know," he replied shrugging as he took a few deep breaths. "But let's check this place out, huh?" he asked but didn't wait for her reply and she didn't give it.

Harry walked forward and pushed open the door into the pub, grimacing as he stepped in feeling grossed out. The place is dark and dank and the early morning breakfast crowd are already in wearing these old fashioned robes, and some are even smoking from normal cigarettes to pipes that give off enough smoke to obscure them from sight.

"That can't be healthy," he muttered to himself as he could smell the place. He crinkled up his nose in disgust and more so looking around the place; its filthy, the tables are black and the building is lit by candles. "This place is filth," he said looking to the bar where a man stood waiting to serve him from his look, not that Harry would ever think about drinking here.

Therefore, Harry at least needed some advice so walked over. "Hey, I need some info if you got it," he said eying the man he pulled out a plain, pure gold coin from his pocket, placing it down on the worktop.

The filthy and dirt covered man took it in awe, looking it over he put it in his pocket. "OK, what do you want to know?" he asked eagerly. "Here you go, on the house, fire whiskey," he said pouring into a surprisingly clean glass; he looked at it dubiously though. "Yeah, I know the place is a shithole, but with the way things are I'm in no fit state to really do much with the laws and prices, then taxes. I tried cleaning it up when I first inherited it but the wizards and witches that regulated didn't like it, and well, they don't much like change, and now I just don't have the money!

"But I make sure that the glasses, plates and utensils are good and clean. I don't want to make no one sick even if it's only a potion to cure them, it's still my responsibility. Then, look at me, very hard times, but they've been terrible since You-Know-Who's rise and none of the powers doing squat of use."

Harry looked around the place thoughtfully as Tide gave him some numbers; he turned back pulling a card from his inside pocket, handing it over. "I think perhaps I can help you. I've been thinking of expanding into the magical world. You can just use an owl rather than the muggle means, and it should get to the right people. How about two hundred and fifty thousand muggle pounds, and as long as you clean up I'll keep you as landlord, and I'll have this place brought up to scratch."

"You have yourself a deal, Mr. Evans," he said looking down at the card. "But what about..." he looked over at these regulars.

Harry chuckled. "Screw them, just don't forget to contact my people, tell them who you are and we'll have someone out straight away to secure the deal," he said while the man nodded eagerly. "Right where was I? Oh, yes, I'm looking for Lily and James Potter, do you happen to know where I could find them. From what I've seen they hang out with some stupid old guy!"

The man nodded with a dark look. "Albus Dumbledore," he said leaning over whispering. "Not the sort you should piss off friend, but looking at you I don't think you care. I swear Dumbledore is worse than You-Know-Who sometimes, but his fanatics are... well, the Potters weren't always so in his arms, not when they were kids anyway. Why I heard young Lily openly saying he's useless this one time."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That's what I'm here to investigate. Something seems off about this, but I think I can trust you."

"Yes, yes, of course sir," he said, offended that he might think otherwise. "Well I can't say where Lily and James spend their time, but their daughter Rosette Potter sometimes works part time at her friends' brothers' store. It's called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; you can miss it with those bright and laree colours."

"Umm, great," he said keeping his feelings in check as he hadn't known they had a daughter, and thinking about it; it was odd to presume that he was an only child. "Thanks," he said, letting his neural net scan for the way out when he found it through a back door and just left not having touched the free drink.

He left through the back door into a small courtyard with odd brick wall in front of him but he just flicked it, nonchalant and the wall opened up into the quiet morning of this strange little magical shopping district of Diagon alley. There are some people moving about at speeds that are bordering stupid when he just shrugged and walked through.

Harry had to admit it did seem like an interesting place, but not really the type of place he would like to live. He would miss all of his technology, not to mention evolution and advancements.

Sighing he looked around when he had to double take. "Wow that is in your face. I feel like I need some sunglasses just to look at it," he commented while Tide was giggling. He looked around as the few people were giving him a wide birth, worried.

He rolled his eyes, seriously before heading over to the odd shop and trying the door but it's locked. He frowned and thought about blasting the door open but then thought better of causing so much notice. Therefore, he just banged on it hoping someone answers. Looking to his watch its only eight thirty and the sign says they don't open until nine.

However, he was fortunate enough that a ginger hair guy came through the store, looking through the glass before unlocking and pulling open just enough to stick his curious head out.

"Umm... can I help you with something, mate?" he asked.

Harry nodded with a polite smile. "Yes, I'm led to understand that a Miss. Rosette Potter works here. I'm an investigator for the International Confederation of Wizards," he lied having heard about these things he doesn't know too much but they sound like they should have investigators.

"Do you have some kind of ID?" he asked. "I can't be too careful, especially with Death Eaters trying to kill or capture her all the time."

Harry frowned at that as he thought as he doesn't have any ID. "Well, OK, you got me there; I'm not even completely sure what the ICW does."

The ginger guy frowned, thinking. "Honestly neither do I. So who are you then, and what do you want?"

"My name is Harry Evans and I'm family," he said with a shrug when he pulled out a matte grey long barrelled gun from under his left arm hidden in his jacket, activating it, dull blue lights lit up on each side.

He pointed the weapon at the young man's head. "I'll suggest you back up now and let me in because I'll have no qualms against shooting a pathetic primitive like you! After all, your laws don't apply to me because I don't live in your society!" he said forcing the ginger guy back into the shop, turning the key in the door locking it and taking it out.

"Hands on your head mate," he said and he obeyed as Harry led him further into the shop. "Is she here?" he asked as they walked passed the jokes.

"N-no," he said, nervously.

"I'm not here to hurt her," he said honestly.

"Drop it!"

Harry looked round as he saw them, two young woman and two other gingers. Both girls have dark red hair, and while one has freckles and pale skin the other is darker with a light tan and she has emerald eyes the same as his. However, right now they all had wands pointed at him, and he noticed one was trigger happy with anger.

"Hey I know you shit for brains!" Harry said looking at the youngest guy, shocking him. "You're that prick from last night," he said laughing as they looked confused; he shrugged. "So, Rosette how old are you?" he asked, interested.

She looked confused but that prick moved closer to her. "Get your eyes off she'll be mine, Dumbledore promised," he said smugly but the sickened look of Rosette and her girl friends anger said neither like that idea.

Harry snorted, disgusted. "A thing like you, and someone like her, not going to happen shit-lips, now put your fucking twig down or I'm going to shoot ginger here!"

The boy fired, and Harry just battered the spell away and banished him into the far wall where he fell bloodied, unconscious. "If he's related to you guys, you should think about disowning him."

"Tried that, and it doesn't work out too well," one of the twin gingers said putting his wand away, the girls copying. "He doesn't get the message, quite stupid, but Dumbledore and well..."

"I'm twenty two, why did you want to know?" Rosette suddenly asked. "Who are you and... that gun, it's like how they described 'his' weapons."

Harry shrugged as he showed good faith in them and placed the gun back in its holster under his jacket. "My name is Harry Evans, are you sure, maybe, maybe you should look at me closer, and perhaps you'll just know who I am!"

She did move, just a few steps looking him over, confused and a little scared, staring into his eyes. "Y-you're... are we related or something, your eyes look just like mine," she said confusedly.

"I only just found out about you," he said sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, and then I could have taken you from all of this and protected you."

"Taken me, where would you take me, and why?" she asked, tilting her head to one side in a cute way.

"You're apparently my twin sister," he answered causing them to all gasp.

"But I don't have a brother," she answered slowly.

He shook his head looking away for a moment. "Dumbledore got rid of me because I'm supposed to bring your world down. I was dumped on our aunt and uncles doorstep shortly after Voldemort's end... well the first end. He was too weak to murder me so he wanted them too, though they may have tried, I survived.

"Irony has just come back," he said laughing, amused. "I am Harry Evans, billionaire genius and I'm going to get justice against these filthy people, and any worshiper of Dumbledore or Voldemort best pray to whatever they believe in that I'm in a good mood when I come calling!"

"B-but mum and dad wouldn't..." she trailed off when her girl friend took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "G-Ginny, they would wouldn't they... if Dumbledore told them too, wouldn't they?!"

Ginny nodded her head looking sadly at her friend. "I'm sorry Rosie, but you know Dumbledore; he doesn't care about other people as long as he is 'right' he'll do anything, like trying to give you to Ron!" she hissed out the last glaring at the ginger boy on the floor.

"Come with me if you want payback!" Harry said starling them as he offered his hand out; then the over, startling them further. "Hey, your friend can come too," he added shrugging.

"We can't, there's this prophecy, I have to defeat Voldemort," Rosette replied, downcast.

"Prophecy?" he asked, curious.

She nodded her head, taking a deep breath. "The time comes when the Dark Lord shall fall to a child. However, in time he shall return, but with the blessing of unbound love the children shall be set free and fall..." she said sadly. "Nobody knows the rest of the prophecy, but you heard that," she finished.

Harry frowned, surprised at this. "Tide, this is stupid, obviously Dumbledore does know the rest," he said over the neural comm. confusing the others. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly," he agreed. "If the rest of the prophecy mentions his defeat he wouldn't want anyone knowing about that!"

"What do you mean?" Rosette interrupted, but the others looked just as curious. "You think, Dumbledore didn't tell us the rest because it says I'll defeat him too, and who are you talking too and how?"

"Oh," Harry said sheepishly tapping the thing on his head. "It's a high tech neural computer and communication system. It's supposed to work on thoughts but it's only a prototype so isn't working fully yet. And yes, Dumbledore cannot be trusted, so let me ask any of you, do you have reason to trust him?"

"Not really," Ginny answered for them as the others just shook their heads. "I mean this crap about him giving Rose to Ron, just makes me want to kill him," she said trying to hide how much it angers her but only calmed with Rosette squeezing her hand and smiling at her in that way that's more. "And Lily and James don't act right sometimes, and now this, and that Justice guy in that muggle armour stuff, and everyone who saw him said he used magic too."

"I must admit it would have been fun to watch the muggles chase them away!" Rosette said with a small smile. "Not to mention Ron getting blast away again. I don't even care whether this does mean that the muggles actually know about us. I mean it's them getting hurt just as much as us, and they have every right to do what they want to protect themselves."

"Dumbledore just doesn't like being out matched by muggles," one of the twins said. "You guys should get out of here while you have a chance."

"But what about-," Rosette said but trailed off when Harry pulled out his gun and they watched in shock as it started shifting, dismantling and reforming until it was a short sword with blue light strips down each side. They just stared at it in awe.

"I don't think that's how you say 'awesome lets go', now is it?" he asked, amused.

"Wow, did you create that?" Rosette asked and he nodded. "Wait, did you create Justice?" she asked eagerly.

Harry laughed as he walked to the shop door unlocking it he left the key in the door. He looked back as they watched him as the sword turned back into a gun and he put it away.

"You are him," she answered for herself as she dragged her friend along and followed him out of the shop with a simple 'later' to the twins.

"So what's the deal with these baggy robes you people wear?" he asked, looking them over to see the baggy robes hiding their tight little bodies beneath.

"It's just a magical world thing," Rosette said shrugging as she and Ginny walked either side of him. "I don't get it either, muggle girls get to wear all sorts of cute outfits, but not us. Do you think we should be acting more emotional with the whole long lost brother, sister thing?"

"Probably," he agreed, shrugging. "It's just some shock, give it time... you may have, well, never mind, I'll get you both informed ASAP and then well, I'll get you both all the cute outfits you might need. I could also use a couple extra mage to experiment with."

"Experiment...?" Ginny asked, worried.

He looked to her laughing. "Don't worry, I mean for powerframe tests, and mana tech research."

"What are they?" Rosette asked, almost as baffled as Ginny.

He grinned. "The armour is a powerframe, and mana tech is machines we're trying to create that could replicate magical abilities, like conjuring. It could revolutionise the world."

"Sounds interesting," she said with a smile when they stopped looking nervous, and he stopped too, looking up he groaned.

"Oh why couldn't they just give whatever it is a rest?" Harry had to ask and they both nodded in agreement as they were confronted by a large group of people, Dumbledore in the lead with both Rosette and Ginny's parents. He looked around to see people fleeing into shops and clearing out, obviously afraid.

"Tide... good," he said but didn't elaborate. He looked to the old man and his minions. "Excuse me, you happen to be standing in the way and blocking the street, haven't you got any manners?"

The old man ignored him and turned his twinkling, amused eyes to Rosette and Ginny. However, he saw what was starting so pulled a spare neural unit from his pocket and placed it on Ginny's head before she could react and pulled off his, placing it on Rosette.

"There, they will keep the old bastard from raping your memories!" he said in amusement as the old man went from kind and happy to angry in a brief flash before looking to Harry but after years of practicing could feel the attack but brushed it off, quite amused.

"Now, I'll ask you all again to step aside!" Harry demanded, annoyed with them.

"You're Harry Evans aren't you?" a young woman spoke up, getting to it before Dumbledore could respond once his 'happy' smile returned. However, the grimaces from Lily and James saw them comprehending, and though Dumbledore hid it well he was furious now.

Harry grinned with a nod. "That's me, but sorry, I can't give you an autograph or anything, I'm a little busy at the moment being awesome, unless you can convince the old man to get out of the way, this isn't going to end too well."

"Hermione-...!" Rosette reprimanded. "Get your butt over here now, what are you doing over there with the crazies?"

"Oh, I just happened to be around when a spy or something hidden in the alley hold them of Mr. Evans," she answered, shrugging. "If I knew you weren't in trouble I wouldn't have come!" she said quickly dashing away from the old man's side, standing with her friends.

"Miss. Granger, what do you think you're doing betraying the light?!" Dumbledore demanded, annoyed. "I knew I should have placed stronger controls on a three of you, seeing you and your friends believing you know what is better for the wizarding world than me!"

"I don't really care about the magical world," Hermione said, shrugging. "If it weren't for the fact I doubt you would have let us, I would have left with my friends and disappeared into the muggle world away from you morons! We're all legal adults so can go wherever we want."

"But we have to protect Miss. Potter, even if it's from herself!" he retorted as if that gave him any right.

"H-Harry," Rosette interrupted just then. "Umm... this girl is speaking in my head and said something about pissed off little sisters and a state of the art jet."

"Oh, well that explains that," he said pointing up just as a matte white jet with double cockpit and glowing blue markings as it blazed passed overhead with a swish of wind pulling round and flying back where it hovered above Harry and company twin guns popping out from under, tracking and trailing on Dumbledore and his minions.

"Hey big brother we're here to save the day!" Ashe said happily as a holographic window appeared showing her just behind her sister in comfortable confines wearing a blue flight suit at the weapons controls while her sister is wearing red at the helm. "Hey, stupid old man and stupid old man worshipers, back away from our big brother and new big sisters or you are so splattered!"

"I'm surprised you girls didn't consider this a super emergency," Harry said laughing, amused.

"Umm... Cornelia still wouldn't let us," she said sheepishly. "But she gave us the key to this. Isn't it awesome? Oh, Tide says that she has a car waiting outside Diagon Alley on the human side waiting to pick you guys up."

"Well, OK, but hang tight girls," he said looking to Dumbledore as he was losing his cool but turned to his 'parents'. "Come with me and I'll have my doctors remove all of the magic you've been subjected too. We can find out whether it's nothing or you're under mind fuck!"

They both showed signs of being tempted when Dumbledore looked straight into their eyes they both moved back looking back up to the jet terrified and shaking their heads.

"So, it's true, you are doing something to mum and dad, you made them get rid of my brother!" Rosette roared out enraged. "I'm going to get you myself old man, and I'll put you away forever, but you already knew that didn't you, that's what the rest of the prophecy said. It wasn't even just about me was it? It was about Harry too, him fighting you and helping me wasn't it?!"

"Now, see here Miss. Potter!" he said starting to sound panicky. "What I do, I do for the Greater Good of the magical world. Harry is destined to destroy us all, and I couldn't let that happen!"

"No, but you did, ironic isn't it!" she replied, disgusted, turning to his minions. "Don't you see what he's done, he's a nutcase!" she cried out, angry tears in her eyes. "You don't have to follow him anymore, turn on him! He needs to be stopped!"

"Shut up Rosette you stupid little girl, what do you know!" she was interrupted, shocked by the plump Mrs. Weasley in her own anger. "Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard, and you betray him for this stupid boy?!"

Harry laughed, amused. "Me, I have my own path, a path to the Land of Awesome! I'm a greater human than he'll ever be, wizard or whatever!" he hissed spitefully. "Now get out of our way, we're leaving!" he finished about to lead the way but paused as the woman aimed her wand.

"You're not leaving with my daughter or the Girl-Who-Lived!" she hissed out enraged. "She belongs to us, and someday she'll marry my son!"

"No I won't marry that worthless filth!" Rosette ground out; her eyes alight with her rage. "I hate him, and I hate you, and Ginny's not staying either you self-centred bitch. I belong to Ginny, and she me, get that bitch I like girls, Ginny likes girls! And even more, we've been secretly together for years and even your great old man didn't know."

Harry looked; the old man was just as surprised as the rest of them. It was quite amusing actually. He looked to Rosette as Ginny slid her hand into hers and they linked fingers, pleased for something more interesting; he wondered what next.

"No I'm having none of this!" Mrs. Weasley screamed out and went to fire a spell at Rosette when she stopped and fell back onto her ass as a single shot hit down next to her feet.

"Did you forget we're here you ignorant woman?!" Ashe asked as Mrs. Weasley looked up at the vessel in fear. "Now out of the way or we shall open fire and slaughter you all without mercy!"

They all seemed to look to Dumbledore for instruction and he had no choice but to nod reluctantly. Harry smirked as they all moved and he drew his gun leading them on. The minions and their old man stayed back though looked trigger happy and it was easy to slip into the Leaky Cauldron pub and slip through fast, out the door into muggle London.

Outside a huge six wheeled dark blue tank of a monstrous vehicle stood, waiting, and no driver with massive wheels and high up with Prometheus Enterprises logo on the side. The vehicle was getting lots of looks from the humans. Harry opened the back door to the huge inside where six can sit facing each other either side with another three further back.

The girls climbed in and buckled up while Harry got in front behind the steering wheel, buckling up just as Ashe and Evelyn blazed off across the sky overhead earning even more wide eyed looks. However, just as the engine started Dumbledore and minions stormed out of the pub only for Harry to give him the finger as he pulled out into traffic blazing down the road.

"That was fun, huh?" he asked sounding amused enough for the four of them.

"More informative than fun," Hermione commented after a moment of no one else going too.

He shrugged, not bothered. "So, Hermione, how are you with being a test subject. You kind of don't look all that well now everything's calmed down. And I have this kind of sister who would be happy to have the chance to use some of her new toys on a witch?"

"Well, I have been feeling really good over the past few weeks," she said thoughtfully. "I've been to see some medi-witches but they said nothing is wrong with me and that I'm just making stuff up, but I don't know!"

"Well, our medical technology is pretty new, but it's pretty good at diagnostics," he answered. "But I should warn you that some of it is pretty evasive, but if you have a problem I'll assure you she'll find it and find away to undo it. Its probably nothing, might just be a spell you fell foul of or something and the effects could be causing you to pale and feel off; i don't know."

"How evasive?" she asked nervously after she nodded along as she had wondered whether it was a spell she hadn't noticed.

Harry laughed darkly which caused all three to grimace. "Oh, there's this one thing that goes up your rear passageway while carrying a numbing agent to pull open as far as the muscles can go, which is different for each person, but surprisingly wide... well according to 'her', but I wouldn't know, and don't want to really, then this other thing..."

"T-t-thing?" she asked, panicked. "You don't even know what its called or for...?"

"I'm not a medical doctor," he interrupted laughing. "Anyway, she'll start off slow and easy, scans, blood tests, skin biopsies, and stuff like that, and work her way up to the creepy things. It might be just down to blood tests, or at least scans if its a cast. Anyway, at worse you're looking at a bone marrow biopsy. You look pale already so I can assume it won't take long to find something."

"You are looking worse, Hermione," Ginny said looking her over worried. "And no matter what you want to get better right, so don't worry, Hermione, we'll stay with you through everything, right Rosie?"

"Of course we will," Rosette answered. "I mean we've wanted to sneak you out to a muggle hospital because we've been so worried about you. It could be some lasting effect or something we've never heard of before, who knows until you're properly tested?"

"So this thing, you're joking right?" Hermione asked as they pulled into a huge parking garage underground.

He looked at her in the large rear view mirror, smirking. "No, I was kind of crept out when she showed me. I thought it was some kind of freaky sex toy," he said, amused as they blushed. "But she won't use it, but heck knows what it's for I've never got around to asking. I think she just wants to scare people, and she had almost gotten poor Evie to let her test it on her. She's too trusting of Cornelia sometimes. I was just messing with your head, as those were the lines she gave me."

"Whoa, watch out!" Rosette said as they drove to a brick wall in an empty part of the garage only to slide through the wall and Harry to let go of the steering wheel, the vehicle just drove itself through a wide tunnel.

"Trust me," Harry said, amused. "It will only get so much better from here!" he finished as they drove out of another 'wall' and into a huge underground 'garage' where several state of the art jets, helicopters, cars, tanks, and over ATVs and motor cycles.

Ashe's jet had landed a little way from where their vehicle pulled to a stop; both girls already out in their tight flight suits waiting for them.

"Welcome to my creation, welcome to Prometheus Enterprises...!" Harry said smugly as they looked around the garage/lab in awe.

_**To Be Continued... **_


	5. The Trials of Sirius Black

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter V**

**The Trials of Sirius Black**

The Order of the Phoenix was in disarray as Sirius had just arrived in Diagon Alley with his best friend Remus. They had missed most of what was going on beforehand, but they had caught the end. They had both had their suspicions about Lily and James, but they had never had this kind of upfront proof before.

They both looked at each other, unsure how they could possibly fix things and get their friends to someone who would care enough to help them and not turn to Dumbledore or the ministry. It was a great relief to see that Harry is well and free, and more so that he's taken Rose from these morons.

Then watching the fear as Harry's... whatever that thing was just floated in the sky threatening everyone. Though, it was slightly surprising that Dumbledore didn't fight it. Then again, looking around, Dumbledore probably didn't want to be responsible for the destruction of Diagon Alley.

Sirius had tried all those years ago to get his friends to see reason, and that dumping Harry on Lily's sister's doorstep was NOT a good idea. He now knows that Dumbledore fears this prophecy coming true because it involves his downfall too, and by fearing it he set it into motion.

Irony has come to bite the old man like a rabid dog with rabies. He couldn't help but smirk as the old man went off, ranting about getting Rosette back, but he knows now that he'll have a fight on his hands.

They couldn't say what the prophecy actually said, and Dumbledore isn't likely going to say. However, one thing is for sure; the world is going to change and both Harry and Rosette are going to change it, together. Sirius can only say, silently to himself that he's glad Harry has come and taken Rose.

Rose will be better off without all of Dumbledore's crap, and especially that bull to do with Ronald Weasley; he quivered at the thought as he gestured for Remus to follow him before the old man or his fanatics notice them.

Remus nodded and they quickly dodged out of the way into a side alley as the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore charged towards the exit into the muggle world as the flying thing charged off soon after Harry and the girls had left into the Leaky Cauldron pub.

"Crazy?" Sirius asked, looking to his friend while they watched them charge off at a fast pace.

"Crazy!" Remus replied nodding in agreement. "So what now...?" he asked, concerned. "We have to figure out some way of getting Lily and James away from the Peanut Gallery."

"Yeah," he agreed in thought. "But this does explain why Rose hasn't been trained even though she's supposed to defeat Voldemort."

"That also explains why he's not trying to control her," Remus added thoughtfully. "He fears his magic somehow bouncing back and hitting him like with Voldemort. I don't think he's noticed that she's gotten wise over the years and started practicing in secrets, and not just the good kinds of magic."

"Well, when you have an evil megalomaniac trying to kill you every other week," Sirius said, smirking. "Anyway, it's my fault she stumbled across those books. Plus, Dumbledore makes great effort to make sure Rosette's lack of training is common knowledge for whatever reason."

"Probably for his own self-gratification," Remus answered, rolling his eyes. "Who can really tell what goes on in the old man's head? Sometimes I have to wonder why we can't just put him away in an old people's home for elderly people who can't look after themselves."

Sirius laughed, amused. "If only the order weren't so full of Dumbledore's shit that they would let us. I'll even front the bill if we can get him sectioned as incompetent."

"Yeah, but come on, let's check this out," Remus added as he led the way out of the side alley and through the terrified street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

They snuck into the crowd of Order members as the large vehicle pulled away into traffic, with mountains of muggles watching, holding up... plastic things with odd screens towards the machine before turning to them, confused as Dumbledore and his minions started wiping their memories.

Well at least Rosette, Ginny, and Hermione got away pretty neatly. Sirius sighed, shaking his head. He would hate to have been treated like a child at their age. That's the way that the Order treats them when they've done enough to make the so-called 'adults' shit themselves with fear.

The way things were going; he could see the old man and Rosette fighting each other until one is either dead or mentally retarded through magic (Rose) to gain control. The Order only let her work at the Weasley twins store to stop her complaining.

Plus when Ron said it doesn't matter as he'll keep her once he has the Potter's fortune she had near castrated him. Ronald Weasley is just a self-centred greedy wanker who will end up in an early grave if he gets on the wrong side of Harry by the look of him, or anyone for that matter.

Sirius has come very close to just slicing the boy in half and dumping his body in a river. Ron just can't shut up, thinking he is brilliant and crucial to everyone. However, Ron is nothing but a pawn that Dumbledore's trying to use to control Rose, but Dumbledore in all his ignorance really doesn't understand that Rose really does hold nothing but hate and disgust for him.

Dumbledore thinks because he thinks it's a good idea that everyone will agree with him. However, it is NOT a good idea but a sick one that will make Rosette a murderer over marrying that prick. Though, that's if Sirius, Remus, Ginny and others don't get off the killing curse first.

The old man is practically declaring war on anyone who doesn't believe in him. He calls those who side against him, evil, and dark no matter the proof refuting that. Then his fanatics and others who may not be that bad but believe in him will believe that... well whoever he says are evil are evil.

"Wow that car was cool!" he couldn't help but say, which got him a lot of glares, though a few secretly agreed.

"What would you know?!" Molly Weasley demanded with angry tears in her eyes. "They kidnapped my daughter and my future daughter-in-law."

"Oh, yes," Remus said just looking thoughtful. "I believe many countries in the muggle world now support gay marriage," he said causing the woman to scowl, and Sirius to suppress his snickers while Remus continued as if he was oblivious. "Though, I don't think wilfully running away from you at their age is called kidnapping!"

"Shut up, Remus, my daughter is not disgusting!" she demanded angrily. "We'll get them back and see, they've been terribly cursed!"

"Yes, we must retrieve them back," Dumbledore interrupted, walking over with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling in agreement.

"How you going to do that Albus?" interrupted an old man with wonky mad eye spinning in his head with peg leg, scared face and a huge brown coat. "Didn't you see that flying machine? That is a machine built for battle, then the car thing, another made for battle. The muggles know how to fight wars, and starting something in their territory while they obviously know how to find us if Justice is any indicator is not a smart move.

"All they'll need to do is out the whole magical world and they won't just have a few private forces but a whole military force!" he finished off, his voice growling out, annoyed.

Dumbledore seemed to pause for a moment in thought before shaking his head; his smile returning tenfold. "Nonsense, Alistor," he answered smiling at the old ex-auror as if he was slow. "We have magic, and we shall put a stop to this before any more muggles have a clue what is going on. After all, the muggles are stupid, making all of this rubbish and thinking they can fight magic with it."

"I have a bad feeling that Dumbledore's about to make a very large mess and we're going to get stuck in the middle," Sirius muttered to Remus as Dumbledore herded them into the Leakey Cauldron away from the confused muggles.

"That isn't just a bad feeling, mate," Remus answered. "That's the truth, and there is nothing we can do to stop him."

"We can only do what we can, and that seems to be to side against him," Sirius muttered, smirking. "But then, I don't think I've sided with him in a long time."

**Memory Evasion**

_Unusual as it may be that many people found themselves in an odd situation where their memories do not match the facts. However, this isn't the first time that proof and physical evidence has not matched eyewitness, and unusual that of such events all eyewitnesses count on events are perfect._

_However, this is the first time that evidence had been caught on camera, and not just surveillance systems, but many camera-phone recordings of people who are swearing blind that the so-called true events could not have happened. Though, we have recorded and video evidence that it did._

_There was a small gathering of people who had gathered to see a military spec vehicle with Prometheus Enterprise markings parked in the street after having seemingly no driver having waited for Mr. Harry Evans and three girls who left a building that shows up on camera, but not to the eye. _

_These people seem to have been witness to some kind of secret organisation of what we can only guess from the old times clothes of robes and the little sticks (wands) are mage. We have recorded evidence that is now flying all over the internet around the world._

_Witness recordings show that these 'mage' were chasing Mr. Harry Evans of Prometheus Enterprises and three unknown females all of which (except Mr. Evans) were dressed in robes convincing us that they're mage too. However, Mr. Evans has as of yet refused comment on these matters, promising information soon._

_The Prime Minister had been reluctant to comment before his press office had officially admitted that he knew about these people and through fear of them and the fact it would be hard to impossible to prove at that time that he kept his mouth shut._

_It had also come to light that every Prime Minister down the years has been made aware, and for obvious reasons kept quiet._

_They have been among us for centuries, maybe millennia, living in secret, and modifying human memories to keep their secrets, and it is believed that they have had secret wars, which have involved us being unsuspecting victims..._

Albus Dumbledore trailed off reading the muggle newspaper he had been handed at that Order of the Phoenix meeting by one of his muggle-born informants who keeps their eyes and ears close to the ground in the muggle world.

He didn't understand how this could have happened, and looking down the article; his eyes widened impossibly as yes, they have pictures and Dumbledore was in one titled 'the loony old magus dictator' as he w2as seen ordering them around. It didn't make sense as they had modified all of the muggles memories.

Then the muggles were referring to them as mage and themselves human as if they don't consider wizards human. How dare they think that they have such a right? It didn't occur to the old man that in many respects they aren't human in the same vein as the muggles.

Now the Prime Minister has admitted to knowing about them everything is going down the toilet. He looked to his Order surrounding his table where he sat above them at the head where he belongs while most looked horrified, others looked angry, few looked like they didn't care.

"OK, so it looks like we have our work cut out for us," he said with a sigh. "We'll have to find a way to modify the whole of the UK to stop this spreading before it's too late."

"It's already too late!" interrupted a pink haired young woman, startling him. "I may not be that much in the loop but I do know that the images and whatever are already worldwide. There is nothing we can do about it now, and though I guess it's scary maybe this is for the better... maybe we won't have to hide anymore."

"It is not for the better Nymphadora Tonks!" he interrupted, angry at the young woman. "This is the worst thing that could have happened. Do you not know what they wanted to do to our people in the past? They murdered hundreds of thousands of their own people because of jealousy and fear in the name of their 'gods'!"

"It's been centuries since then!" Mad-Eye Moody interrupted. "Things have changed in the muggle world; it could be different, better, if only we come out now and make it so or it could be bad if it's left too long."

"No!" Dumbledore spoke sharply making them all jump. "It won't be different; we're better than the muggles, and they'll always be jealous of that! We must stop this while we can!" he said, standing; his power engulfed the room pinning them in place.

"If you're not with me then you are enemies of the magical world!" he declared angrily. "And in doing so you show your true colours as evil and dark, obviously spies for Voldemort; so get out if that's you!" he commanded, but no one moved, and those who wanted to weren't stupid enough to do so yet as they aren't evil and don't want that label.

"Good," he said as his smile returned. "I shall give this some thought. We'll meet back here tonight at eight to discuss this further!" he said waving them off as he quickly vacated the room.

The table burst out into chatter almost before he left and they didn't notice four people, Sirius, Remus, Moody, and Tonks sneaking out and rushing out of the house before apparating away from the loons before they do something stupid and get them involved.

However, though they all tried to get to the same place, none of them made it as they appeared in a place in the early evening when it had been morning before. They looked around, drawing wands as they look at the mountains and the old yet beautiful buildings like temples with a courtyard and pond with fountain and a huge round well. It all had an oriental look and feel to it, with the land carved into the side of a mountain, and the air is fresh and thick with a magic so powerful it would put Hogwarts to shame.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for, but you'll do!"

They were startled to turn round to see him, and though not projecting any power they could still feel it like ripples of strength hidden. He stood ridged and strong with power blazing in his blue eyes. They would say he reminded them of Dumbledore if he weren't much younger, in his late thirties, early forties, and he didn't have this annoying look of I know what's best like Dumbledore does.

This is a man who might point, but allow you to arm yourself and do things as you see fit while Dumbledore would want to hold your hand and tell you exactly how to do everything he wants.

He was wearing some magnificent silk robes of reds and greens with a high collar and gold seems and an odd yet power gold medallion and chain around his neck and collar of a white shirt under his green robe. His hair is black with greying sides and a goatee neatly trim around his lips.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked, aiming his wand at the strange man; the other three aiming too.

He just smiled and shrugged. "I am Doctor Stephen Victor Strange, and I am the Sorcerer Supreme!" he introduced himself expecting some notification and sagged his shoulders as they continued aiming wands at him with baffled expressions. "OK, OK, seriously, you know nothing of the title Sorcerer Supreme?"

"Nope," Moody agreed, shrugging. "Sounds like the sort of thing Dumbledore would want to be called."

Strange snorted, not looking amused. "But unlike him my title means something rather than all of his silly little names put together. However, I didn't bring you here to talk about that. I need people to help the magic if you hadn't noticed," he said, clicking his fingers.

They started and lowered their wands as the light around them dimmed away and the wind disappeared, and before they could hear animals now nothing. Then circular windows in the darkness appeared showing protestors and rioters around the world.

"It has only been two days since the events that started this," Strange commented from the darkness. "And while for now, as long as the magical people stay in their own little world like cowards they will have no trouble. However, it is only a matter of time until a none-mage figures out how to get into the magical world, or Harry Evans shows them how, or just plain gives up the technology to disables their wards."

"What do you want from us, it can't be undone?!" Moody commented looking over the holes in space, impressed with the magic as he hadn't seen such ancient and primal magic before. "They'll get tired eventually, right?"

"Unfortunately I don't know what the future holds," he answered with a tired sigh. "However, I can help things work out well for everyone. These riots are not just about mage but every intelligent creature born of this world. This is only happening because of fear and religious propaganda. Any intelligent humans will see that, and already people are working to lessen the impact and hopefully get things under some semblance of control.

"I need people... mage outside of my domain of control to work as independent envoys," he spoke crisply. "There is a lot I must teach you about a vastly changing world and the need to change. The humans are evolving, yet there are many who fear their own evolution. We need to work fast and help... the humans have people working towards peace, while the... evolved have people, so we must represent the mage as a species before the likes of Dumbledore or Voldemort ruin everything. Yet I am fearful to say that all sides will have much opposition, and that's not even mentioning the interdimensional beings and aliens that occasionally try to... well, bad things."

"So, you want us to work with the UK?" Moody asked, startled as the light and world came back around them as even his magical eye couldn't cut through the darkness.

"Yes," he agreed with a nod. "The mage shall be a hard sell as your people have lived in fear and hatred of the humans for so long. However, in a few hundred years humans' wont exists and yet these religions and jealous haters don't seem to understand that as a species they will be gone, new, better, and that is the future of the Earth. This is why we have to find a balance because otherwise we'll all become a memory and nothing more to the fleeting few aliens that have passed by or been to our world."

"O-OK," Remus spoke, gulping. "S-so... what do we have to learn?"

The Sorcerer Supreme nodded while grinning. "Good, then follow me and we shall begin," he answered as he led them from the large courtyard and into the building. "First I'll take you to your... rooms, get some rest as you'll be up bright and early in the morning. However, Moody, being quite..."

"Old, you have something different for me?" he asked, laughing. "Hey, I've been around long enough to have realised I'm not getting old; I am old."

He nodded. "Yes, well, after I have taken these three to their rooms I shall send you back. It will be costly if we do not keep tabs on Dumbledore and what he does with the UK Ministry!"

"I get that and it will be my pleasure," he said shrugging. "I maybe old, but I'm not so old that I'll be crazy enough to go along with Dumbledore's crazy schemes! Especially since this one seems to be on such a grand scale to screw up the planet. I had become an auror to protect people, not obey idiotic plans that could hurt a lot of people in the long run!"

"Glad to hear you say it!" he said opening a door to an empty stone room. "Sirius, this one is yours!"

"B-but where's the bed?" he asked, worried.

Strange smirked, amused. "I wondered the same thing when I first came here. You'll learn in time that you'll earn comforts with progress," he said, snapping his fingers, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks lost their wands as they flew into his hands. "You won't need these here," he said stowing them away in his robe. "You'll thank me one day," he said showing the other two their rooms along the stone hall with only small streams of light through gap windows.

They looked at each other and gulped wondering what they had gotten themselves into as Doctor Strange led Moody off down the corridor. The old ex-auror held in his relieved sigh that he'll make a better monitor than envoy. He doubts he'll be able to cope with that kind of thing these days, not like when he was an eager young man ready to prove himself to the world.

Sirius started awake groggily as something or someone nudged him with a swift kick. He felt all the aches over his body as his bones creaked as he sat up blinking the light from his eyes. He was exhausted and felt like he had only just dropped off to sleep and probably had as he couldn't get comfortable. The floor was cold and hard and his muscles cramped to move too much.

"Get up!" the slender man in his room demanded. He was wearing blue robes with elegant different shades of blue embroidery and brown hair and eyes. "You have work to do," he said leaving him with an old wooden bucket and a scrubbing sponge. "You shall clean all of the floors by lunch, and if you do not do a good mornings work you shall not eat!" he said as he left the confused man on the floor with bucket.

"B-but I don't have m-my wand," he said whimpering.

Now, normally Sirius Black would have argued and complained more, but he had an odd feeling that he should go along with it if he wants to learn anything to help bring peace to the magical and muggle worlds before it's too late. He sighed as he stood, picking up his bucket and leaving the room; he checked and found that Remus and Tonks had already gone to whatever chores they've got.

"If I want a bed and blankets I have to earn them," he muttered to himself, sighing as he remembered what Doctor Strange had said last night. "OK, and no wand means no magic so I have to do everything the muggles way. So is this some kind of test on humility, to prove I can do it like the muggles, without magic... so I can relate?" he asked himself, proud of his epiphany.

"Nope...!"

He was startled as Doctor Strange was in the hall, arms crossed over his chest and smirking. "The floors just need cleaning but if you want to believe it's a learning experience, go ahead, whatever gets you done faster," he said, pausing as he was about to leave. "Oh, and just to be clear, the well is outside in the courtyard. It took me over an hour to find it so think yourself lucky."

"B-but you're the Sorcerer Supreme!" he called out as Strange was about to leave again but he stopped. "W-why would you have to scrub the floors?"

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Nobody is born for great things," he answered whimsically. "Some choose that path while others have that path thrust upon them, but both are great in their own unique way whether good or bad, but ultimately the choice is up to you whether you will excel to greatness or linger back to follow it!" he said with a shrug before leaving away around the corner.

Sirius chased after him but looking down two seemingly endless corridors, he was gone. Sirius frowned in thought as he realised the Sorcerer Supreme title isn't handed down through a family, or through blood purity, but passed on to someone worthy of the honour. It would piss off Voldemort to find out something like that.

It made him smile just thinking about it before he grabbed his bucket and found the courtyard easily and the well to one side. It was large, but looking around, the only string is on the bucket, and that's much too small. It doesn't even have a bracket over it to tie the string, which would lower the bucket.

"How do I lower the bucket for water?" he asked no one, and as far as he can tell no one is around, nor did he get an answer. "Oh, I see, it must be magic," he said tossing the bucket into the well only to hear a splash a few moments later. He waited over ten minutes but the bucket didn't float back up with the water.

He looked down into the deep darkness of the well. The inside wasn't quite as neat as the outside with jagged stones poking up going down on all sides of the round inner-walls. However, he couldn't even see the water below and he wondered how he's going to get his bucket back without his wand.

"Wow, I've never seen someone that stupid before!"

Spinning round his cheeks burst out red to see a blonde woman around his age leaning up against a cherry blossom tree flipping and catching a golden dagger that possibly has magical powers. Her hair is tied up at the crown of her head falling between her shoulders; her bright blue eyes, amused.

She's wearing some form hugging blue jeans and a white short-sleeve tee shirt with brown walking boots. "Seriously," she said shaking her head he noticed the American accent. "Are you that used to magic that you think that's all you need to do for such a task?" she asked pushing herself from the tree and sliding her dagger away; her body is well tone and tort.

"Look at you, under those robes your flab and bone," she commented, mocking him while he looked more embarrassed as he had let himself go. "So," she said, stopping next to him and looking down into the darkness of the well, tapping her nails on the ledge. "Aren't you going to get your bucket?" she asked, more amused than ever. "If you don't do well enough by lunch you won't get to eat," she said looking at the silver watch on her wrist. "You only have just under seven hours to get somewhere and this complex is quite a lot bigger on the inside."

He gulped as he looked down into the dark well. "B-but, you mean I have to climb down to get the water?" he asked, startled while she nodded with this beautiful grin. "But that looks like a long way down and..." he trailed off as she just looked at him like he's a failure.

"OK, I'll do it, but what's your name and where are we?" he asked as he pulled off his robe, embarrassed as he did look quite flabby and out of shape.

"When you've learnt your lesson!" she answered giving him a wink he blinked red cheeked and she had disappeared, but looking round she was in the cherry blossom reading some kind of muggle fiction novel from what he could see of the cover page.

Sirius gulped as he pulled off his shoes and socks, and if alone might have took his trousers off. However, he climbed up onto the ledge of the well, stepped on a sharp spot, cried out and like a cliché guy fell the twenty or so feet yelling into the deep well with a splash.

He spluttered up through the surface. The water was so deep he couldn't touch the bottom and his only light was from above. He spat out some water he swallowed, but at least it didn't taste bad; it was actually cool and refreshing. He found his bucket and filled it with water when he paused as something icky and large brushed his bare feet.

"Oh Merlin!" he muttered to himself as he bit into the string on his bucket and found some hand grips, pulling himself up he wasn't too quick but he felt queasy as he was out of the water and looked down at the dark to see something moving just below the surface, which got him moving up faster and faster, though he had a few close calls and spilt half his water he made it to the top.

His teeth ached as he leant out of the well and put his half empty bucket down and pulled himself out gasping for breath. It was harder because the water in his tee and trousers added with the bucket weighed him down a lot. He was gasping for breath, looking to the cherry blossom to see the blonde still in her stoop, cradled by the branches comfortably reading her book; her dagger in a holster on her thigh not even looking his way as if he couldn't disturb her if he tried.

Pulling himself up to his knees after a moments rest he already felt exhausted and famished. However, the moment he looked into his bucket he almost cried like someone had kicked him in the nuts and then set him on fire. His bucket was empty. He looked it over, checking for holes but nothing.

He screamed out in despair, but the blonde woman didn't even respond to that more than letting her eyes flick over just mock him. "No, I won't lose to you Cherry Blossom Babe!" he yelled angrily as he stood panting for breath and pointing at her.

However, though she didn't look over at him her pink lips did quirk up into a smile, even though that might have just been something she found amusing in her book. He undid his belt and pulled off his trousers and then his tee shirt so all he was wearing were dark blue boxer shorts.

Grabbing his bucket he put it in his mouth and climbed back into the well having forgotten about something being in the well and frankly not caring as he has something to prove to himself, but more importantly, to 'her'.

However, again; he made it back up with less than half full bucket this time and whatever's in the water didn't bother him. The water was gone, and he would have cried if he wasn't trying to impress the blonde woman, and wondered whether her grin was because she found him amusing or her book.

By lunch time he had surprised himself with at least ten, maybe more trips up and down the well, but at least the weather warmed him quickly and the water, though cool isn't too cold. He just came out of the well, his body shaking with the effort to move as he just dropped his bucket spilling the water and collapsed, panting for breath on the ledge of the well.

"Hmm... I'm surprised you did this well," the blonde woman said as she was standing next to him and without effort pulled him over the edge and let him drop to the floor panting. "Oh, and by the way, six and half times," she said bursting his bubble. "So, I guess I'll let you eat or you'll never get anywhere with your next chore. You'll just have to clean the floors tomorrow. Just try to keep the water in the bucket next time or you'll never finish."

"B-but you k-kept emptying it!" he croaked out. "How can I...?"

"Maybe you just expected it to be empty so it was," she answered, shrugging. "Or maybe it wasn't ever empty to begin with..." she added as an afterthought all the more confusing him as she walked off. "If you don't hurry... Sirius wasn't it...? You'll miss lunch!" she laughed leaving him to struggle with his shaking muscles before giving in for a few moments.

He managed to flip over onto his back and look up at the bright blue sky above with wisps of beautiful clouds panting for breath. "At least the scenery is nice to me and the well isn't too far down," he muttered to himself as he lost the fight to stay conscious.

"Hey, hey, lazy...!"

Sirius whimpered as he sat up fast on the dusty ground and cried out in pain as his muscles screamed in protest. He looked round to see Cherry Blossom Babe standing over him and in an act of 'pity' offered him two dry bread rolls, and nearly lost a hand as he scoffed them.

"Now this chore will be a little easier," she said as she passed him an envelope with something written on it in a weird writing. She then pointed to the tip of a high point of some tall rocks with a dirt path leading up a little way from them through a small area of many cherry blossom trees beyond a gated area.

"That letter is written in Arcadian," she spoke crisply. "At the top of that peak is a short cut to Arcadia, kingdom of fairies. Your job is to deliver that envelope and they shall give you a package to bring back, but don't worry it's not overly important, just return by nightfall."

"OK," Sirius said still feeling breathless, trying to gain it with every effort. "That won't be too hard. Just travel up the path, pop through a portal to a supposedly make believe kingdom of fairies and deliver a letter and bring home a package."

"Exactly," she agreed, beaming that he understood like he was a slow child and he felt a shiver run down his spine as he pulled on his trousers and shoes having dried since the well, pulling on his tee shirt she waved him off as he began his trek.

It wasn't so bad at first when he walked into the small wooded area until he arrived back at the courtyard within ten minutes or so. Therefore, he looked around to see many different paths and took a different one to wherever, which again brought him back to the beginning.

He frowned in annoyance and entered back into the woods faster this time and took a new path. He wanted to cry with relief when he found a way through, but cry more when he took another path further forward and he was at the start again.

It had just gotten dark when Sirius burst out into tears as he was back at the begging again and he had gotten so far that time. He felt like the trees were just mocking him now.

"Wow, your back," Cherry Blossom Babe interrupted, smiling while he was on the floor sobbing. "So did you finally deliver the letter?" she asked. "Where's my package?" she asked him, hopeful.

"Sorry," he whimpered as he offered her back her letter.

She sighed as she took it back, shaking her head in disappointment. "Ah well, hopefully you'll manage to do better tomorrow," she said with a shrug as she left the exhausted man to collapse out cold.

Sirius stank the next morning as that same guy woke him up from his cold hard floor in his room before leaving him with his bucket and floor scrubber. He felt like crying as he's sweaty and aches all over, but at least he knows he's set for a nice cold wash.

He wondered what tortures Remus and Tonks have to endure for whatever reason, even after only one day he can't remember.

Sighing he took a few deep breaths as he pulled himself up from his feel, wobbling slightly he grabbed his bucket and left where he would find Cherry Blossom Babe reading in that one tree to watch and mock him.

However, he felt a shiver as he stripped and climbed down the well. "I don't remember it being this deep yesterday," he muttered to himself fearfully.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Remus was trapped in a cold brick pit, large and cold, naked, fangs filling his mouth as he snarled. His long fingers ending in black clawed nails; his hair it long and wild, rusty brown down below his waist, over his shoulders and down his chest. His toenails are black claws as he crouched, curled round at his elongated spine, eye like bleeding black ink with a slight silver sheen.

The pit opens up with sandy coloured rock of the ruin of some kind of ancient stadium. However, hanging in the air of constant night is the full moon eclipsed with the sun shadowing it, which turned him into this, something not quite there.

His muscles bulged with strength, solid and strong, powerful. He had not felt so good in a long time, not even with wolfsbane potion. His mind was intact, but so was the wolves, they were both together, instinct and intellect. Then the full lunar eclipse just wouldn't leave.

Remus's cold yellow eyes were held captive by the muscular Chinese man in the green silk robes as he watched the part wolf-man calmly. "You shall learn to control what you are soon Remus. You are a strong man. It will soon be time for lunch, perhaps Sirius and Nymphadora will be able to meet with us this time!"

The part wolf-man snarled and charged only to get a beat down. "Yes, a little calmer perhaps, you are doing well. Instinct is all well and good but against talent and thought is not likely going to be victorious," he said as Remus skidded back with the force to a stop.

Remus wasn't sure whether he was doing that well as even while he and the wolf are together like this he still wanted to tear apart his teacher. He wondered what torture Sirius and Tonks are complaining about. They can't have it this bad can they?


	6. Into the Unknown

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter VI**

**Into the Unknown**

Harry had never really worried about the consequences of his actions and has not since his freedom from the Dursley's all those years ago. Though, that is not to say he's never actually thought about doing this or that to his own agenda, but that was always done purposeful. However, this? He had not actually given a thought to revealing them all, and it wouldn't have been like this.

It was pretty much shear accident of circumstance. They pissed him off and he did what he often does since the night his grandma died, and stuck his finger up and dammed the consequences. It could be worse he supposes, but he hates all of the weirdly conflicting media his companies getting.

One moment the press are saying one thing, and another, something else. He is just glad that he has managed to keep the existence of Justice secret so far, as he already has the US and UK Militaries bitching at him for possessing private high-tech military grade weapons. He knows they just want some too, but why would he want to sell weapons to idiots who use them at their leisure?

He wonders whether Stark has to deal with this kind of crap. He supposes that he has it worse with that whole incident with his kidnapping and then that crap with some douche and a huge-arse robot battle armour. Harry could not believe how arrogant Stark was to admit to all of that junk.

Harry smiled a little though, thinking, he had saved his twin sister from whatever rubbish that old wizard would end up walking her into, blind. Then worse, that ginger-top… thing… Ronald Weasley. Honestly, he will have to ask the old man about that if he ever gets a chance, maybe it was a misunderstanding, (because the old man cannot be that stupid). That Weasley guy is outclassed by Rosette one million to one.

Though, he held back from laughing as he thought that Dumbledore could have just 'agreed' to get the loud mouthed moron to shut him the fuck up. Harry had barely spoken with the ginger-top and he knew that he would tell him crap too, if it got him to shut up and leave him alone.

Shaking those thoughts away, it has been two weeks since the incident and accidental reveal of the magical world, and other than some small riots and large protests here and there by religious nutters and the likes, it was pretty quiet. The rioting did not last very long anyway, so not all was too bad.

Then with the humans having started noticing the mutants and metas, the world is changing, and though there will be many bigots screaming and shouting, having hissy fits of fear and jealousy, as long as the people do not jump to the bait everything should fall into place in the end.

He likes having Rosette and Ginny living with him, (Hermione having been looked at by the doctors went to her parents to stay, not wanting to impose, even though he did not mind). It made his place livelier, if you discount Ashe running around causing a nuisance, even though she does not live with him, she always manages to end up there at the end of the day.

Sighing he shook off this weird feeling he was being watched and let the humans flee as he stood on the street, as it sizzles with smoke and dispersing power from magic or energy weapons. He had taken out a few Death Eaters in full armour, quite annoyed that they did not hold up for long, and worse, did not surrender, as they should have. They seemed only able to attack innocent and defenceless humans.

His glowing blue eyes scanned for some surviving Death Eaters to capture, but he had ended them all, saving the humans. However, it was a moment later that he paused, eyes stopping on a human. He had not noticed him until now, but he stood, strong and proud wearing black with a long black leather coat.

The man is dark skinned with a strong body. He has a thing black goatee around his lips and a baldhead with an eye patch over his left eye. He does not even give the scene around him much attention, and a quick scan reports two hidden knives and a gun in a holster on his right thigh with another smaller pistol hidden on the back of his waist.

"Can I help you with something?" Justice asked, his modulated voice relaying his annoyance while hiding his curiosity and caution. This does not seem to be the sort of man that he wants to get on the wrong side of.

"Nothing," the man spoke strongly, with a confidence Harry would not have expected in a man so far outclassed right now. "It is I who have come to help you in a manner of speaking."

Justice rose his left eyebrow, though it was lost on the man. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he had to ask, curious. Curiosity has always been a strength and weakness of his.

"I am Colonel Nick Fury, Commander of Shield…!"

"And that's supposed to mean something?" he interrupted before this Nick Fury could elaborate on his intentions. "I'm sorry but I've never heard of this Shield, or you."

The man, instead of looking annoyed or angry at the interruption looked more amused. "You're not the first to say that, and you won't be the last," he said with a quick upturn of his lips, which was gone for all-seriousness in moments. "S.H.I.E.L.D. Shield is a secret worldwide military… peacekeepers so to speak, and with everything that's been happening in the past few years, the world needs peacekeepers more than ever. Shield is an acronym of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"OK, I get it," Justice replied. "So, Colonel Nick Fury, Commander of Shield, what do you want with me as if I haven't already guessed, and the answer is no."

"I figured you would say that… most do, in the beginning," he answered. "However, that isn't exactly why I'm here," he said, pulling out a folder from who knows where in his coat and not moving closer, threw it over.

Justice caught it without missing a beat. He pulled it open and looked over the front page. "The Avengers Initiative?" he asked, more curious than before.

"Our world is growing, Mr. Evans," he said, causing the armoured worrier to tense up. "Or do you prefer, Justice? Me, I suppose Justice does have a more… hero ring to it don't you think? Not too long ago things… have happened… first with Bruce Banner and his… somewhat failed gamma experimentation, and then Iron Man, but let us not forget the 'god' of thunder himself, Thor!

"That is not to mention the other people out there," he paused for breathe. "We are seriously out gunned, Justice… we need this to secure the safety of the everyday person. Just look around you, these mage… until you came along they had free reign to do whatever they chose. There may come a time where alone isn't good enough; an enemy where you'll need a team to fight with!"

Justice looked from the folder to Fury, his glowing blue eyes lighting up further. "You've caught me on a good day, Fury, so just leave this with me and I'll think about it."

He turned from the Colonel with his wings mantling out and forming, before the Colonel could react Justice burst up into the sky with a fast flap of the glowing blue wings, gone.

"I didn't expect him to fly that fast with wings," he muttered to himself. "But then they don't seem like normal wings to me," he finished shrugging as he pulled a radio from his coat pocket. "I need a pick-up, now, and a clean-up crew," he said looking to the sky and not waiting for a reply as he walked away.

Harry returned to his penthouse apartment in his building stretching his muscles. He is wearing a white tee shirt with some black trousers, and white running shoes. The Death Eaters had not been very active since Justice's debut that he is aware, but looking at how unorganised, these were its obvious they had gotten antsy and gone off on it solo.

He shook his thoughts away from the 'naughty' as Ginny and Rosette were snuggled together on the large cream couch in the middle of the large open plan living room, kitchen-dinner (not that the kitchen or dinner are used much).

They were not watching TV, as there are no holo-screens floating about. Then he got suspicious when it finally clicked that as soon as he exited the lift into the lounge they pulled apart and started shifting about, un-ruffling clothes and pulling further from each other shiftily.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, as he looked the girls over. They are both wearing cute short shorts PJ's, Ginny in white and Rosette in blue. He just ignored them as he flopped down onto a comfortable squishy chair with his newly acquired folder in his lap looking it over while they 'discretely' pulled further from each other.

"We've gone through this before!" he said, startling them as he looked up, passed them out of the large glass doors and windows beyond the large rooftop pool and into the starry night's sky. He looked back at them, smiling while their cheeks lit up. "You don't have to hide anything here, make out all you like, do whatever you want, you are adults. There's nothing wrong with it as far as I'm concerned, and the human world has come a long way, and I think they're more against the whole magic thing and evolution."

"Sorry Harry," Rosette said, looking down, ashamed. "It's just we've pretended for so long, it's like second nature now."

He just smiled, shrugging. "Hey, I understand," he shrugged again before returning to what he was doing.

Harry had been reading when a few minutes passed he noticed a shadow fell over him. Looking up Rosette was leaning her arms on the back of his chair smiling down at him as she was trying to read his Top Secret Shield Military documents.

He closed them and stuck his tongue out. "Haven't you got anything better to do… with Ginny?" he asked suggestively, which got her blushing.

However, she gathered her nerves and shook her head. "Na," she replied sheepishly. "So, what's the Avengers Initiative?" she asked, actually interested.

"Nothing you need to really worry about," he answered, shrugging. "So, you want something I presume as this is reminiscent of Ashe when she wants something, beating around the bush all cute and sweet so I 'can't' refuse."

She gave him a grin while Ginny was giggling from the couch. "Well… umm… we want cool battle armours too!" she blurted out quickly.

He rolled his eyes, amused. "Hmm… I wonder what that would be like," he said thoughtful, getting her hopes up. "I suppose I can come up with something that utilises magic much more than mine does. The chance for experimentation…

"OK, but I'll need to get some scans before I really commit to anything," he answered. "But it may take a while to get anything workable, if you hadn't noticed quite a bit of my time is taken up dealing with your Super Villains minions."

"Hey, they haven't done anything in two weeks, and Tide said that they were only worthless third rate minions," she winged as she slid round and sat on the arm of his chair. "Well, I guess we can wait, but when can we kidnap mum and dad from Dumbledore?"

Rolling his eyes again, he pat his sisters' leg condescendingly while she pouted. "We'll get them from him when we can. I am not stupid, and neither is he, but worse, he is a powerful mage. I cannot begin to try guessing how powerful he really is, so we have to stay cautious. He could have attacked back in Diagon Alley. It was just the fact he needed to keep face that he did not. I am certain we could have escaped, but he would have been partially responsible for a lot of destruction and death and I doubt he wants that on his head.

"He no doubt knows that as long as he has Lily and James Potter that he has a card to play," he said, sighing as he rubbed his brow, placing his file down on a glass coffee table in front of him. "We have to be smart as he's probably already panicking if he's realised that the humans have found out about them.

"If we push too hard it could mean war," he said, looking to each girl as they quivered thinking about it. "Now I'm sure like me, neither of you want to be partially responsible for a war between humans and sorcerers. That would get us nowhere."

"OK, I get it," she replied with a pouty smile. "But whoa, what's with the green thing?" she asked, startling him as he looked to see her as she had hopped off the arm of his chair and picked up his documents and opened them.

Harry growled and snatched it back with a simple summon startling her; she looked to him, pouting before she jumped down next to Ginny on the sofa.

"No fair, Harry," she said, pouting cutely. "You have got to teach me wand-less magic!"

He raised an eyebrow, laughing. "It's just magic, Rosie," he reprimanded playfully.

She and Ginny both gave him a disbelieving look. "But you didn't use a wand," Ginny told him slowly. "So its wand-less."

"No," he replied even slower. "The way you're putting it says that the wand came before magic. However, look at 'accidental' magic for example. That is proper magic in its most primitive form. This so-called 'accidental' magic is just your unchecked emotions, so I realised the key to magic is controlling emotions. Of course for super intricate things a focus is needed, probably the original reason they were invented."

"Oh," they both said together, pouting as thoughts and ideas entered their heads.

Harry smiled as he opened his folder again, ignoring the girls for a bit as he opened to Iron Man. He is quite impressed with the design given it had not been in the making for as long as the Justice Armour had. He internally shrugged, as he looked the papers over when he came to the last one, the rest not being news to him; his eyes widened.

Captain America, myth, legend, hero of world war two, take your pick, apparently the man really exists. He was found, frozen in ice somewhere in Antarctica. Somehow, with the help of the Super Solider serum that created him, created long before natural mutations were more than mere whispers no one spoke.

Leaning back in his chair he read the reports, more interested the more he read. He had heard about the non-events involving a mythical world in another realm, Asgard, but he had never had this much information. This certainly enlightens him on quite a few things.

After he finished he placed the files back down for further study later. He looked over to see the girls had fallen asleep on the couch cuddled up together and smiled, pleased they have each other.

However, right now he should focus more on his problems at hand, putting aside Lena's revival. It always brought a ping of pain to his chest thinking about her, frozen in suspended animation while they tried to fix her. He had to think about what Voldemort will do now his people have been outted.

Voldemort, though the 'evil' bad guy is an unknown, like seriously, nobody seems to know much about him or what he will do. If anything, he probably got pissed off because of all the idiots.

It is Albus Dumbledore who they should concern themselves with right now, not, Voldemort. He is the stereotypical old wizard, kindly and strong, powerful, the Merlin archetype for all wizards to follow, or at least the stupid and weak-minded one's.

He seems to be the type of man who may believe he is in the right when he is not. He has gotten away with so much in the past that people just continue letting him get away with it, thinking that he knows what is best. He has done so much that the people do not look at what is really going on anymore. Mage stop thinking for themselves when it comes to Albus Dumbledore.

Looking at the way things are, the humans mean nothing to the Order of the Phoenix, almost as little as they mean to the Death Eaters. Though, Harry believes that some of the Order likely are not like that, but the way Dumbledore harbours such control… well, they learn from seeing.

If even the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore looks down on 'muggles' then they should too. It has the 'follow the leader' scenario written all over it. They are just sheep, trusting faithfully in his great plan without asking what this 'plan' is. To them he has become more than a mere mage. They have put him up on Mount. Olympus and he has started enjoying Zeus's throne too much to let go.

Harry can see a war happening if he cannot find a way to stem the bad tidings between humans and mage. The mage are too far buried in pureblood rule. The purebloods are handed everything, from title to positions of government just because of name, and even seats in high office are handed down, which is why idiots are always in power.

It is not much of a shocker what ALL of the inbreeding has done over the years. Not only has it weakened their magical blood, but made them stupid and complacent, happy to breed with sisters and brothers, cousins, etc., in the belief that dirty blood (human born mage or humans) will make them less magic.

The irony is the reverse seems to be true. They are getting weaker and weaker. However, integrating into the real world will lead to outside breeding, and therefore, powerful children. If they keep up what they are doing, they are just breeding themselves human.

"Let's just hope this doesn't all go south," he muttered to himself, getting some strange looks from the girls as they sleepily opened their eyes, startling him; he shrugged sheepishly when Ashe charged in from the lift.

She made a B-line for Harry and hopped onto his lap, looking at him. "Harry, Tide says there are some mean looking mage outside and she has dropped the barricade doors but it seems like they're going to try breaking in any way!"

"And you came to tell me, why?" he asked, standing with her in his arms he plonked her on her feet.

She shrugged, sheepishly. "I was on my way to hang out and stuff!" she answered as if that is any real reason.

However, before he could do more than look at her in reprimand, the building shook in an explosion and the sirens went off with red emergency lighting. Then a nonchalant female voice spoke over the noise.

"Emergency, Security Alert!" she said professionally. "An act of aggression is taking place within the main lobby! Hostile mage have torn down outer defences, leaving Distortion Fields! However, all armed security personnel to the main lobby immediately!"

"Calypso!" Harry commanded moments later and a visual screen popped up in front of him with a girl with long light blue hair in pigtails, with bright blue eyes and a wide smile wearing a 'uniform' matching what Tide wears. "Who are they…?" he asked urgently.

"Order of the Phoenix, sir," she answered, speaking properly with a regal English accent, looking rather proud of herself. "They are led by the enemy Albus Dumbledore. I have security meeting them with force, sir, and more on the way. These mage are not being careful and could do some serious damage if not put in their place. I recommend that they meet with Justice ASAP!"

He sighed as the ground shook again. "Has Tide been teaching you puns again?" he asked, amused as she lit up looking embarrassed and ashamed. "Well, never mind what you and Tide do in your spare time; let me see this, on screen!"

"Y-yes, sir," she answered as the screen flicked from her to show the lobby little more than dust and mortar as spells and energy bolts flew around in a battle as security secured the safety of lobby staff.

"Oh no!" Rosette says from behind as she and Ginny had gotten up, curious and come over, looking over the screen and mess in varying degrees of horror. "This is what a battle between magic and science looks like," she said sounding down even though Ashe had seen fit to hug her to make her feel better; she did not seem to notice.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Harry growled out, eyes locked on the screen in anger. "If Dumbledore wants to fuck with me and my family, I'll show him what fucking with me is really like! Tide; prepare my armour. Its time I kick that old bastard in the nuts, and put some humility into him!"

"Already prepped and ready to fly!" she answered vindictively over the comm. "Just kick him once for all of us too," she finished as Harry started stripping as he walked to the elevator with the girls following. "Ashe, get Evie, and protect your new big sisters, OK?!"

"Yes, sir!" she agreed, saluting as they stopped in the lift to find Evelyn already waiting as he threw his shirt out of the lift; the doors closing and it going down as he started with his belt.

"Harry!" Rosette reprimanded, blushing as she realised he really is going to take everything off with them in the lift with him.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Grow up Rosie… I haven't created an armour that can go over my clothes yet!" he said, amused as she and Ginny spun away as his trousers came down, though neither Ashe nor Evelyn cared. They both secretly enjoyed the show; for once, it is him and not them stripping for scans and tests.

**to be continued…**


	7. Intruder Alert

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter VII**

**Intruder Alert**

It had been pandemonium as soon as the outer barriers and defences were torn down by the old man, Albus Dumbledore, but once inside. Storms brewed, and quakes cracked the lobby while white beams of light flashed through the smoke and localised fire, from handguns.

The robed invaders blocked with shields, but the defenders weapons cut through some of the weaker invaders shields with ease, sending them out cold and out of the battle. It was at least amusing as the robed invaders tried to revive their fallen to fight more, but even their magic could not wake them from the stun-guns paralysing effects.

Lights flashed, broken, and electric things all over were sparking and shattered. The darkness from outside was penetrating the once magnificent lobby with a few defenceless staff members out cold or injured, trying to hide and keep out of the way, dragging friends and colleges while security tried to protect them, but the terrorist attackers never once gave their safety a thought.

The robed mage kept on firing, trying to break through the security personals defences. They only cared about what they wanted, and that was to kidnap Rosette Evans, which intern spired on the guards to get rid of these racist kidnappers, and their boss pays well and gets them out of the house, so of course for one of his sisters they'll fight tooth and nail, as the saying goes.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the lead, swishing his wand this way and that, causing what looked like millions of pounds worth of damage. The other wizards and witches with him tried charging the guards with devotion to the old man.

However, that wasn't an easy feat as these guards aren't just equipped with the latest design Prometheus stun guns, but a few top ranked security had been handed new polarised riot shields, (ironically designed to stop riots against people with powers), which spells of any kind seemed to just get deflected off and away once they hit.

It was infuriating quite a few of the old man's people as they were being put at a standstill with the weak muggles. Dumbledore's magic shook the building as he roared out spells to bring them more power, mortar, and concrete cracked and windows shattered in a hailstorm, pieces of glass shooting at the buildings guards as he pointed his wand towards them, shots just bouncing off his shield.

Some of the guards fled, diving out of the way, but the sharp glass shards split up, chasing them when suddenly the pieces of glass fell from the air, shattering further as an oppressive pull lured over the lobby, even pulling the dust down to settle.

Dumbledore looked on, wide-eyed to see a young woman he never thought he would again. Her blue eyes were like sheets of ice as she stood before the guards. She was wearing a long white coat over her tight all-in-one suit, in black with glowing purple patens to it, like galaxies. It works as a research and protective suit, and if she would talk herself up right now, she would say it hugged her in all the correct places to tease all the boys and girls and other worker bunnies in her department.

It did look good on her, hugging her perfectly, even so far as to accentuate her large breasts, and fit all of her beautiful contours, like a second skin that hides the first. It layers up, under her neck and stops under her chin, and down to the slender, boots sealed over the legs on her small feet with some slight heels (she adapted herself).

She swept her long blond hair back and neatened the glowing purple and silver alloy hairband that keeps her hair from her eyes as well as works as a neural comm. unit.

The noise died down as some of the wizards had actually started celebrating as they had watched Dumbledore's spell. It was eerily quiet as the dust settled, and the Order of the Phoenix watched her cautiously, some having heard the rumour of the girl that nearly killed Dumbledore with gravity bending magic.

However, the old man simply smiled, though his eyes flicked to the security, flashing with caution as they moved, flanking the woman defensively, proving to the old man that she is very, very high up in the command structure. They aimed guns at the enemy, waiting for their moment if the need arises like the trained soldiers they are, some wishing they were allowed blaster riffles, but understanding why unnecessary killing is a fool's gambit, especially in this situation.

"Hello again," the old man greeted her jovially, as if they are old friends. "Its nice to see you again, but I'm afraid that if you stand in our way, you might not be so lucky this time. You see, Mr. Evans has kidnapped our saviour, and another girl, and we are here to get them back, and then put an end to Mr. Evans's company, here!

"We cannot allow this to continue any longer," he carried on while she let him waste time for her, (as it makes sense if he likes to hear his own voice that much), and he will be done for eventually. "But do not worry, you'll all remember nothing-."

"Yeah, then I'll get Rose!" the idiotic looking ginger next to him interrupted with such smug satisfaction that it was the greatest pleasure in the world to see him scream as the oppressive pressure left and centred solely on him, dropping him to the floor. The old man surprised her as he used some kind of spell, the gravity returned to normal over the ginger guy, but he was not getting up any time soon as he whimpered, hopefully with a few broken bones.

"You will not go anywhere near, Rosie," she said as if the thought was hilarious. "You cannot win now the whole world knows about you, and once word gets out you have attacked a human scientific research facility… Prometheus Enterprises head offices no less, its going to look very bad on your species. You really have no idea that it is us, and places like us who are keeping the humans at bay.

"We wish that all of our planets intelligent creatures can get along, and work towards a better future," she said, her eyes softening a little. "But your kind has been committing crimes against humans for centuries, maybe longer, and its time you stop, and just walk out of that door… or wall," she added the last, looking at the huge hole in the wall. "Then maybe we will cover this up, and your kind can talk with us, but under no circumstances will you have Rosette Evans!"

"Then we have nothing to talk about!" Dumbledore yelled out, flicking his wand, spell after spell flew at her, and she made hand gestures veering the spells away as the security re-opened-fire on the rest, keeping them from interfering with the boss on scene.

Dumbledore's spells had all sorts of odd effects as they hit the ground, plants burst up, or the ground cracked, shaking the building to its core. She was getting tired not being used to using her powers to fight, and not having trained like that with other things to do with the companies limitless resources, and her 'dare I think it?', brilliant mind.

"I see you tire!" the old man said after a short while, surprising her that this old man wasn't, and ignoring the goings on around them, but not relenting in his attack. "We shall have Rosette Potter back!" he said so smug and condescending that given the change she will smack him a few times before locking the git away and losing the passcodes to his cell.

"Well, your people are crazier than you if they don't hear the nuts!" she retorted, smirking as he gave her this stern look. "Death Eaters took everything from me and my sisters. I will not let some bat-shit crazy old man take anything more!" she hissed out, furious with him and that dam smile, knocking more spells away.

She grimaced as one spell hit a support pillar and tore through several in a row before tearing a wall down. They both stopped what they were doing as the ceiling shuddered. Then in a boom, the blonde jumped off the floor, flying back at speeds as the ceiling above the pillars collapsed down crushing some people underneath.

She could hear screams of terror and agony but couldn't help feel glad that her people weren't under it. Well, most of them weren't, because she doesn't yet know if they've lost anyone. She waited for the dust to settle, the whole place having gone quiet again with a few whimpers, and pained crying here and there, under the rubble.

Cornelia sighed as she saw the ceiling had only torn open like a door, leaving a huge ramp that only leads to some empty admin offices. Looking around, computer systems, and holo-net gridders were on display, sparking, and fizzing, so Tide will be pissed, and Calypso annoyed she won't be able to do her job properly while they're down on these levels.

It must have been only a moment later that the volume of cries of rage came back on as the mage started screaming vengeance, even though Dumbledore did it. The lighting was both worse and better now, as most on the ground floor were damaged and not working, but those in admin are still on, bathing them in light.

"Don't you pricks ever give up?!"

'He' interrupted, annoyed, voice modulated as he stepped out of the shadows of a broken lift having flown up the shaft, in black form contouring armour. His wings folding into his back. His blue 'eyes' glowing with power as he stepped up to plate, fists clenching and unclenching.

"You again!" the old man hissed out as he put the numbers together. "So you work for Evans?! He created that abomination of… whatever it's supposed to be!"

"I am Justice!" he replied, not really answering, and quite put out that Dumbledore didn't put anything real together, just his belief. It was kind of disappointing, but nice that he doesn't have his secret identity blown so soon.

"Now I'm here to tell you, you are in violation of… well, lots of laws," he said, sounding almost amused. "So, I'll just go with the straight forward, arresting you for the act of terrorism-!"

The old man surprised him by snorting. "We have our own laws, and-."

"They are not sanctioned by the government of the United Kingdom, and you are in the United Kingdom," he interrupted, amused. "You have to abide by State Law, and if you don't, you get thrown in jail, specially designed for nutters with powers and their terror gangs…!" he said smartly.

Meanwhile, Rosette, Ginny, Evie, and Ashe were being sneaky, eyes on their prizes and all that as Lily and James Potter were off to the side, guarding the exit in case backup somehow arrives from the muggle authorities.

Rosette was still blushing at seeing her brother's big 'weapon', and great bod. If she weren't gay, and he wasn't her brother, well… she'll just have to find him a girlfriend to do those naughty things instead, even though she knows he still has a thing for some popsicle girl in a cryogenics lab.

However, he can't just have meaningless relationships with losers just to get laid (or worse, she found out he had been doing it with Tide… naughty boy, and Tide brags,). Anyway, if and when Lena is fixed, she will be so much younger than him, not that age should matter too much in the love game, as long as the gap isn't too high. Therefore, he needs a good woman in his life to keep him company; it is just finding the right one.

She thought back to the armour and grimaced, remembering Harry 'putting-it-on', and she had asked him for one. It seemed that Ashe and Evie still want some kind of armour, but theirs are being designed to assist in the control and amplification of their mutation.

Harry smiled at his sister as she sighed in relief as the lift came to a stop underground, opening back where those huge jets and stuff are. He had the good grace to leave his boxers on, even though Ashe was calling for him to lose them in a giggly chant while Evie was nodding along in agreement. He just seemed to find the whole thing amusing and laughed, winking at them before leading them out and through the lab.

They quickly came to a large, but more confined lab chamber, which blasted them all with a disinfectant spray before letting them through the second set of doors.

Rose could only look around; confused as it was near empty, except a desk and in the centre of the room, the floor is metal red, sectioned around a black centre spot. She gave Ginny a nervous look, which was returned, just as baffled no doubt, maybe more. It doesn't help that her dad plays with muggle stuff and is really that dense that he still doesn't get it, or calls them by the wrong name, so it probably rubs off, but at least Ginny's young and coming to terms with all the cool stuff.

However, before they could say anything to each other, or Harry, he pulled off his boxers without a care, to which Ashe, giggling, cheering. He just didn't seem to care as Ashe was embarrassing her by talking about how big it is, which made her look as Harry turned to face them, standing in the centre of the red circle thing.

She gulped, but looking away again, blushing more, other than a few scars, his body looks solid, but they just add to him. She thought about asking, but she knew who did that to him so saw no point bringing up the past and bad memories.

However, looking around she noticed something else that made her wonder. The room had no armour as far as she could tell nothing apart from the desk really.

"Tide, Engage Justice Sequence Three!" Harry called out, drawing her attention again, but this time her eyes weren't wide through seeing her brother, nude, but because the ceiling and red floor panels pealed back and loads of robotic arms came out holding pieces of what must be armour, and she grimaced as she watched.

Pins spiked into areas of his body and the arms lowered pieces of armour, building the suit onto and into him. The armour clamping onto his body, tight, like it was becoming a part of him. She saw him flinch a few times, but before she knew it, it had finished, the worst bit being those spine clamps clicking the armours spinal column to him. Though, when the ceiling and floor closed he wasn't wearing his helmet, but the armour had snaked up his neck, below his chin.

He walked over, surprisingly quiet for a guy wearing powerful battle armour; his lips curled into a smile. "So what do you think?" he asked, amused as even Ashe and Evie were checking it out in awe. "I thought about a synthetic bio-suit underneath, but the mechanics kept clashing, so I have to go nude for now while I work that bit out to make it at least a little comfortable, and not so cold when touching my bare skin."

"It's pretty awesome, but don't those pins hurt?" Rosette asked reasonable, not truly understanding what he was talking about, but knows those suits are used in Wonderland for protection from allsorts and apparently when Cornelia stopped propositioning and teasing her and Ginny long enough to tell them, they're very comfortable, meshing to the body perfectly.

"A little when they first touch, but you'd get used to it," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, its for the neural alignment, but I'm working on a new way to change in more of a hurry, but you'll still feel them, only all at once, but I guess its better to get it over and done with quickly."

"So where is your helmet?" Ginny asked; looking around when they heard a boom and the building shook.

They watched as his helmet formed up from his neck to cover his face and hair. "Cool, huh?" he asked, grinning though they could not see. "I have an idea. I'll go and distract them, while you four sneak up the emergency stairs, and here," he said pointing as he controlled the holo-screen to appear with his net connection, pointing to the lobby doors where Lily and James stood guard.

"I think Dumbledore didn't want to risk them breaking free with all the magic around," he said with a gesture. "This is our chance to capture them for medical tests, and hopefully get them back their free will."

"OK!" Rosette whispered as she was with Ginny and her two younger, though slightly perverted sisters hid around a corner, watching the Potter's while they held wands, looking around shiftily, and who could blame them with all of the destruction going on?

"Let's sneak up on them and just bonk them on the head!" Ashe suggested reasonably. "Then we can drag them away, simple."

"Alright, but Ginny and I can just stun them with magic," she agreed as they both held their wands securely in their hands.

Harry, as Justice, on the other side of the fallen ceiling was just talking to Dumbledore, trying to keep everyone's attention until he gets word that the girls have succeeded in their job, and then the fight begins. He's not worried about the girls as Ashe and Evie are both powerful and talented in their own right, Ashe at combat as a whole, and though no slouch, Evie is much more the tactician type of girl.

"So, how does it feel Dumbledore?" he asked, curious. "How does it feel to know that you… you in your attempt to get rid of Harry Potter, because of a prophecy you didn't like… that you… you… no one else… was responsible for the prophesy happening in the first place. You have just altered the magical world Professor Dumbledore… no… you altered the world, for bad or for good, and yet, you won't even stand back and let it change, fighting to the bitter end.

"I feel sorry for you," he added, chuckling. "Because now… your history stands in the magical world, a hero's history, but soon it will be a part of the Earths. History will record you from now until the end as a crazy old man who tried to keep his people as submissive, blind slaves."

"That is where you're wrong, Injustice," he replied, using a name of his own choosing, not that Justice cared. "When this is all over and done with, you and all those like you, whether muggle or wizard will be in Azkaban for breach of the law-."

He paused as they heard the distinct sound of propellers with sirens seconds later. "That is the police, and possibly the marines, all armed with weapons to kill, so I suggest you surrender-!"

The old man looked around at his people with a panicked look, unsure, uncertain whether he and his people as wizards could really beat the muggles. He forgot about the muggles war machines, but he has too, if he does not, muggles will take all control from him… umm… the magical government.

Meanwhile he didn't notice Harry's four younger sisters sneak up on Lily and James, the two witches stunning them before dragging them off with Tide giving Justice the green light to fight.

"We will never surrender!" Dumbledore spat out defiantly, glaring at Justice.

"You're leading your people down a foolish and dangerous path!" he retorted, trying to make him see some sense, any of them, so he turned to the mage. "Listen to me! Dumbledore is leading you into a potential war, and an unnecessary one at that. It's a war about race, not what is right or wrong, keeping you ignorant and arrogant! Right now, you have a chance; you have the choice! Dumbledore is coercing you because you have been brought up in his world to fear change, to fear the human world when there isn't anything to fear.

"If you don't surrender now, and surrender to us, you'll be locked away in a prison designed for the likes of Voldemort. Starting a fight with us is like you throwing the first punch, but only we no self-defence, and the best defence is a good offence! You will lose, and you will lose hard, please, let me help you now, show you the real world!"

"No!" Dumbledore cried out as some of his muggle-born supporters threw down their wands as they knew the truth in front of them, and they knew following Dumbledore will get them put in jail for a long time. They don't want that, and they don't want to be the villains here

However, they froze as he spat that word out in his rage, looking to them in anger, wand pointed at them, terrifying them. "Lower the wand Old Man!" Justice interrupted with a faintly glowing blue, black sword near touching his face, attached to his right arm as if it was melded to it.

He did, eying the sword warily, and the muggle-borns looked relieved to being cuffed as they turned their selves into security, a few others, pure or half-blood, not caring for the Voldemort way Dumbledore turned on the others for choosing not to fight anymore, did what they had to and trusted someone else. Therefore, they quickly took the chance before they're Dumbledore's cannon-fodder, throwing down wands and surrendering.

The rest raged in anger, but Dumbledore turned from them as the sirens blazed louder and it sounded like a few helicopters had landed outside, likely off-loading soldiers.

"We leave now, grab the injured, and apparate as soon as we're out of this buildings wards!" he yelled, charging off and ignoring Justice.

Cornelia and some of the men went to pursue, but Justice shook his head, looking around at the mess. "Once they're gone, we look for survivors, and dig up the dead!" he said coolly as he watched Dumbledore giving him a glare while helping Ronald's mother with the barely conscious douche.

Cornelia grimaced as she heard the megaphone of someone ordering the fleeing wizards to drop their wands and surrender before a huge boom, then gunfire with more explosions, shaking the ground.

"You just let them walk out into that," Cornelia said, impressed as she used Justice to hold herself up, so exhausted, and using so much power in one day.

He held her with surprising gentleness. "Yeah, but Dumbledore will likely get away with some of them. He is a powerful wizard after all, but this will show them that they are no longer untouchable!"

Men in military black uniforms stormed the building moments later with an odd blue and white patch with a strangely familiar name around the circle, holding machine riffles, securing the lobby before one said 'all clear' over his comm. and moments later, in walked a bald black man wearing a long leather coat.

"It seems I was right to stay in the area for a while," Fury said, looking around at all the mess. "We kept the news choppers clear from the building, and only the police bore witness, but they should stay quiet for a while. I don't think it's a good idea that the public knows about these 'crazy radicals' shall we say?"

"Yeah, but some of them surrendered," Justice returned, gesturing them, and with a quick nod the soldiers took custody of them from the guards who are made up of plenty of ex-service men, given an extra chance beyond the military's rules and regulations, some even having artificial limbs.

"We'll make sure to get them to the Crater, so they can talk," Fury said. "The cuffs stop teleportation?"

"The magical kind, but I doubt anyone on Voldemort's or the old man's level," he agreed with a nod.

"Or yours perhaps," he added, smirking smugly. "You may not play with magic as they do, but I do my homework. You and your biological sister are quite powerful by magical standards."

"Na, maybe the rest are just that weak because of shits like Dumbledore," he retorted, amused as Fury and Cornelia both nodded at it because in many ways its probably the truth. "Anyway, Dumbledore is near forcing them. They may not realise but he terrifies them with his almost Merlin like benevolence. I just hope Merlin wasn't a dick too, or we'll have a string of Camelot movies with no heroes."

"We'll look into it," he said with a smirk. "It's bad enough we have Twilight messing up our youth," he said before turning to his men. "OK, what do you guys think this is? A picnic? Get in the rescue teams, there may be people alive, trapped under the rubble!" he commanded and they quickly obeyed, rushing off, moments later paramedics and firemen and women charged in with equipment, the paramedics getting straight to the injured while the fire chief was with a team checking the integrity of moving beams or removing the collapsed ceiling.

"What happened to them?" Cornelia asked as Fury looked to her as a paramedic turned up, having been ordered even though the black armour was kind of scary, trying to see to her, even though she is just tired and resilient so resisted.

"We opened fired on them," he answered, business like. "A few of them are dead, a couple injured, en-route to hospital, the rest managed to get clear of the buildings shield with that old man's aid and teleported out of sight.

"Well Justice, I suppose we'll see each other again in the future, but I have work to do, and it looks like you do too!"

That was all Nick Fury said before quickly walking away, his men following after him as he left the building, and taking the prisoners to the first and only super villain prison on Earth (so-far) where they'll turn evidence and eye witness against Dumbledore and the magical UK's 'government'.

"Strange man," Cornelia said still trying to shake the woman off, but she was having none of that, as she was devoted to helping people, including rich, yet possibly annoying people.

"Yeah," he replied, shrugging as he looked to her. "Your paramedic is cute, why aren't you ravaging in the attention?" he asked, amused, as she looked the woman over to see a cute blue eyed hunnie looking up at her nervously with a short slender body, large chest and short brown pixy cut sex-hair, now grinning.

It was now the paramedics' time to try getting away, only to end up waking up in Cornelia Cline's bed the next morning, embarrassed, as Cornelia is like super-star famous for being a genius with some of her medical inventions alone.

She had given in so easily to the blonde beauty, (being a super-fan), and now questioning her sexuality as she had always thought she liked men, but maybe she likes both, and now the thought of not having the blonde woman again was depressing as she had been made to feel so good.

_**to be continued…**_


	8. Death and Hope part I

**Armoured Skill**

**Chapter VIII**

**Death and Hope part I**

The blonde girl, Luna Lovegood's normally dream-like blue eyes were watering in pain as she fled, exhausted and hurt. Blood drooled down her lips as she held her stomach in pain while more blood seeped through her fingers.

She had been foolish enough to get on the wrong side of the Order of the Phoenix. She hadn't gone to attack Rosie's new home with the muggles so hadn't the opportunity to flee and join her best friends. Therefore, when it came to this Order meeting that Dumbledore decided to have at her house, she told them to get lost.

Then she was held hostage for two days, in 'her' house having to listen to them ranting and raving, and that sick prick Ronald Weasley. Though, her bloody lips curled up into a smile as she remembered the agony he must have been in when she managed to get her wand back and bludgeoned him between the legs when he managed to get alone time with her tied in her own bedroom.

She shuddered thinking about it. Seriously, why would someone of her intellect, and dare she say looks; want him? She would rather lose her 'innocence' to a merperson on centaur. She held off her groan as saving herself for the right guy seems like a wasted endeavour if she's going to die without ever having felt such a passionate embrace. She now feels quite jealous of Rosette and Ginevra.

Holding herself up on a fence in the alley of the muggle neighbourhood near her house, she dripped blood as she peaked round a corner, seeing two young men in robes she hid back. She could practically feel them moving towards her as she panted for breath, gripping her wand tight; she couldn't even run to a muggles house through fear that the muggle will be hurt by the racists before the authorities come with weapons.

"There she is!" one of the men called out spitefully as they looked down the mouth of the alley as she had been scooting back, trying not to make any noise, and a jet of red forced her wand to fly out of her shaky hand.

"Get away from me, scum!" Luna managed to hiss out weakly, but they just laughed as if this was a game. "You're no better than Death Eaters!" she muttered, loud enough that they heard and got offended, not having a brain cell between them couldn't even see that she was right. "In fact, you fuckers are worse, because at least the Death Eaters don't pretend to take the moral high ground!"

"Shut it, Loony!" one spat out, raging. "When we're through with you, you'll be left in Azkaban, the Dark Bitch they'll call you!"

"Colloshoo!"

They were all startled as the heard the voice hiss out the spell and the Order members couldn't move, their feet stuck to the floor, and before they knew it their wands went flying as a young blonde haired woman stepped out from behind the shadows, her cold blue eyes on the Order members.

She was wearing a long, flowing black robe over her slim body with a silver coloured skeletal mask perched on top of her head to the right side with red lines over its eyes. Her hair tied back neatly, she look every part of the beautiful young woman she is, apart from the dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep.

Her wand is aimed at the two men, a smug smirk on her pouty lips as she moved round, surprisingly standing with Luna. "Daphne Greengrass!" one of the stuck men hissed out in anger. "So, Lovegood's joining You-Know-Who, we knew if she wasn't with Professor Dumbledore she had gone bad, we'll put you both in Azkaban, and maybe you'll get to share a cell since you like each other that much, but why aren't you wearing your mask-."

"Because I'm not a coward like you fucks!" she retorted without any sign of how pissed she actually is. Her accent is quite the stereotypical English, and Luna had heard her sister plenty complaining about some of her house being retarded, and always thought it was quite sexy, wishing she had a cool accent like her; probably because that type of accent is rare to non-existent these days.

They grumbled but couldn't move as the Death Eater seemed to actually care about her fellow blonde as she started using some healing spells she had learnt, just in case, plus her younger sister could be quite the hazard to herself some times.

"T-thanks," Luna muttered quietly. "But I need to get to a hospital, preferably muggle even if it will take longer to heal naturally, Dumbledore and his minions control too much!"

Daphne frowned at the thought of having to use the muggles but then internally shrugged as needs and survival come first. "The old man's really gotten that bad?" she could not help but ask.

Luna gave her a bloody grin as she helped her stand, having reclaimed the other blondes wand, placing it away. "Yeah, just two days ago he lost about thirty members, killed by the muggles for attacking Prometheus Enterprises, and then another twenty or more surrendered. I wanted nothing more to do with the Order, but they've held me prisoner in my own house since they escaped.

"Ronald Weasley inadvertently helped me escape when he tried touching me!" she spat; disgusted, pleased she had stopped losing blood. "I bludgeon hexed him in the crouch!" she said proudly when Daphne had shown her appalled look, but immediately smirked, amused. "He still thinks he's going to have Rosie, but her brother or someone apparently keeps beating him up.

"I even heard the Weasley twins have broken ties with their mum and one of their brothers, and their dad has filed for divorce and kicked her out. The Weasley's house burnt to the ground with him in it. Dumbledore tried to stitch it to the Death Eaters to get Arthur Weasley back, but he wasn't fooled.

"Then, lets not forget that the Potter's are supposedly under mind-buggery," she added, shaking her head. "Though, on a brighter note of that the Potter's were captured during the attack, and hopefully getting treatment."

Daphne nodded, frowning. "Everything is going downhill," she said, silencing the goons as they were getting louder and helping Luna passed. She had noticed the anti-apparition jinx so has to get them out of it before they can get to a muggle hospital.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Luna asked, curious. "You're a Death Eater."

"Its getting dangerous," she said with a shrug. "I honestly don't want to hurt anyone, but I had now my sister and I are alone, dad died and mum disappeared. I couldn't exactly defect to the Ministry, my sister and I would be dead already, and well, looking at the Order, I would probably be with you still, only hurt because I would want an out too. Justice is too powerful to risk fighting with; only the top mage could stand a chance, but then what about others?

"I witnessed Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix," she said, shivering. "Just yesterday they had taken out Draco and some others to attack a muggle village, so I tagged along as I've been gathering information that I could use to protect myself if I ever got captured.

"This guy wearing some kind of union jack costume with cowl flew out of the sky and beat them up, not even on a broom. Bellatrix managed to escape with me but we don't know what that corny loser did with the others. We might have stood a chance if Bellatrix and Malfoy took him seriously. This is one messed up world when flying sorcerers come along wearing freaky outfits and capture you!"

Luna couldn't help the small giggle when they paused as more goons turned up. Daphne let Luna go as she stood to fight; wand at the ready, eying them, and she knows that she could take them, if they fight one on one, but most bad guys want to fight in gangs just like the Death Eaters.

"Well, if it isn't a Death Eater and a traitor!" one of them said, and Daphne had to wonder why all of the bad guys like to chat with their enemies so much, but it does give the good guys (which is surprisingly her this time) a chance to evaluate her situation and then trick them, because minions are idiots.

However, that didn't seem necessary as she went to speak she trailed off before she began as she and Luna watched some girl with long, smooth and lose black hair down to her waist with tan skin wearing a black leather jacket and slacks with black boots and dark grey tee shirt clinging to her nice sized breasts.

She was younger than they are, sixteen at the most and was running, her onyx-eyes frosty. They could see two men behind her, firing some kind of muggle weapon shooting multiple yellow beams. The girl deftly dodged this way and that, and before the Order members realised some of them had been hit and killed.

The Order turned, wands raised as the girl came at them, but she seemed to take offence to that sort of thing as twin metal claws came from between the knuckles of each hand, slicing through the offending nutters in robes threatening her with twigs.

She stopped after having killed the Order member, blood everywhere, skidding to a halt in front of Daphne and Luna, sniffing them, she growled as she saw Daphne's twig, until she put it down, knowing exactly what it is. The weird girl with claws relaxed a little and looked back as the remaining two men in expensive black suits charging angrier than the Order had been, firing.

The odd girl went to move but looked to Daphne as she rose a shield. The men kept firing as they got closer and her shield started buckling under the pressure. However, none of them noticed the claw-girl leaving and didn't notice anything until the men stopped with claw points sticking out of their chests and when pulled back, they dropped to the ground, dead.

"W-wait!" Daphne could not believe she called out when the girl started walking away, her claws pulling back into her hands, and she stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Who are you…? If you're in trouble too, maybe we can help each other?"

She turned round, tilting her head to one side in a decidedly cute manner, thinking. "I was designated X Twenty Three, but the woman who gave birth to me called me Laura! I believe I understand what you mean. You have talents, and I have talents, so it seems to reason that together we would be stronger, more adapt to survive should we come across more attackers," she finished, her voice surprisingly soft, quiet, and American now she is not growling.

"Exactly," she agreed, nodding. "We have enemies, and you have enemies, so if we're together we can fight them together."

"Will you teach me?" she suddenly asked, surprising her because Daphne realised this girl has no magic, (what she is, she could not guess), but then she realised that might not be what she wants as she continued. "I want to understand about people, why they touch, how they feel. I do not understand feelings. Emotions are a concept that I have always wanted to try to understand. My mother tried to help, but my programing in what I am was too much ingrained, but now, maybe I could; now I'm free from them."

Daphne surprisingly nodded as she saw nothing but a penetrating blank look in the girls' eyes. She would have been jealous of that look when she was at school, it was fearless and dangerous, but now she feels sorry for this girl for not knowing love and never having been hugged or cuddled with a little sister, or even big sister.

This made her wonder whether she can take her in as her new sister, she looks like she needs some love. She internally agreed. She has a lot of repenting to do, and looking after the girl who knows no better (teaching her everything she needs to know) will be a start, and hopefully the goddess Gaia will approve.

"I-I'll do anything you need, to help you if you want," she said with a small welcoming smile, and Laura walked over at a brisk pace, not at all apprehensive or cautious as she just knew this young woman was being honest.

"But we need to get my friend to a hospital," Daphne said, looking concerned. "I can't levitate her with magic without some mug… umm… I mean humans freaking out!"

Laura nodded, not seeing much of a problem as Luna was now leaning on Daphne to stay standing and showed the human signs of pain in her facial expressions. Luna and Daphne were shocked as Laura moved; pulling Luna up into her arms, bridle style with the simplest of ease, holding her as if she weighed nothing.

"We should move fast," she said looking down at the young woman she's carrying while said young woman held on around her neck gently. "Normal people cannot heal like I do. The wounds are not as bad as they seem and should be easily dealt with, and then we can leave."

Daphne nodded as she took Laura's arm, startling her. "I'm going to apparate… I mean teleport," she changed at Laura's look. "Us to the hospital, which is near where my house is. I've never been there before, but remember it always made me a little curious. The feeling of teleporting is kind of odd, and oppressive, like squeezing through a gap much too small so don't panic, OK?"

Laura nodded her head in agreement, and a second later they burst away just as more Order minions turned up to see Luna Lovegood being whisked away by a Death Eater and another, younger girl. They would tell Dumbledore and the search would be called off for now, but all would know Luna's new elegance, not once thinking a Death Eater might be defecting too.

Daphne and Laura reappeared in a muggle street with Luna near some huge buildings, and Laura, not liking that form of teleportation, shook off the odd feeling inside and marched into the building with her blonde passenger. The reception were very fast at calling for doctors and nurses, coming with a gurney where Laura placed Luna and they started working as they wheeled her away, leaving Daphne to fill out some forms.

Though, as she waited in the waiting room, filling in anything and everything she knows about Luna Lovegood (adding in the fake bits about them being half-sisters) she got some weird looks, but with Laura standing, leaning against the wall next to her, arms folded and glaring at them they looked away quickly. She realised she should have transfigured her robe into something more muggle-like, forgetting about the creepy mask on her head.

However, it wasn't too long that the doctor got back to them saying everything should be fine, but she needs to rest so they recommend borrowing or renting a wheelchair for a month. So it was with relief that they went into Luna's ward where other young people were and found Luna's room.

The blonde girl was sitting up on her bed and smiled wide as she saw her two new friends hadn't abandoned her. "How are you feeling?" Daphne asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling much better thanks to the pair of you," she said with a sad smile as she winced looking behind some muggle police were coming towards them, several of them, and they're armed. "They kind of realise what we are, probably your robes and my weird injury combined."

The men and two women came in, closing the door for privacy. "Don't worry, as of yet you are not in any trouble," one of the women said, smiling, a beautiful brown coloured woman with short brown hair, maybe early thirties to mid-thirties. "My name is Candice Everate, and I've been asked to work as a sort of liaison with you as our boss thought that you might respond better to another woman… a bit older and wiser, eh," she said joking to lighten the mood. She's the only one not carrying a short riffle, but has a pistol strapped to her right thigh.

"Well, first, the doctors report says you were very lucky, Miss Lovegood," she said to the hospitalised blonde. "According to the report we got you were hit with what equates to three bullets, which the doctors have to by law report gunshot wounds to us. They felt under the circumstances that your wounds counted in that vein too.

"So we're here to take statements and ask who shot you, the normal stuff," she said, patting Luna's hand in a comforting manner as she felt the story should start with the injured party.

Luna sighed, taking a deep breath. "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the one who managed to hit me after he and his terrorist organisation," she said using what she knows Harry Evans used to describe them, and feeling odd talking about magic to muggles.

"They wanted to use my house for their meetings, and I told them to shove off. They held me prisoner for two days when this filthy pervert, Ronald Weasley tried touching me, but I tricked him and got my wand back. I kind of blast him between the legs," she said, causing men to wince and the women to suppress smiles at her genius.

"I got injured while escaping my own house," she said sadly. "I managed to teleport away, but I was too hurt to concentrate so didn't get far and they followed me. I wanted to get to London so I could get to my friends, Rosette Evans and Ginevra Weasley; Rosette is Harry Evans's sister. So I knew I would be safe there," she trailed off as the police all shared a look that this girl could possibly be that connected.

"Well, anyway," she continued thoughtfully. "I was tracked, but managed to take a couple weak one's down, I don't know whether I killed them or not…-!"

"Don't worry," Candice said patting her hand as she took the empty seat, holding Luna's hand in a kind gesture, Luna smiled at her with watery eyes, grateful of the support she has. "It was self-defence, and everybody is allowed to defend themselves with as much force as needed, even if it kills them."

Luna nodded, taking a few deeper breaths. "Well, I was weak when two men cornered me," she said sadly. "I don't know what they planed to do but it couldn't be good, but Daphne turned up and rescued me. If the other Order members haven't found them they'll still be there, stuck to the floor. Daphne helped me and we thought we were nearly home as we were clear of the anti-teleportation jinx they put up," she said, saddened that they had to go through all of this trouble to get away from the 'light'.

"We got blocked by a large group," she went on. "They were about to start their evil Dumbledore worshiping monologue, which might have given us time to escape when Laura turned up, being chased by two men with these blaster gun things. The Order of the Phoenix, an ironic name as phoenixes are supposed to be good turned their wands on her, and she killed them all," she said to which the officers gasped and looked to the small teenage girl in question and shock.

"It was all in self-defence!" Daphne jumped into the story defending the girl as she just warily watched the weapons, as a good sister should. "They were going to hurt her and she isn't a mage like us, she's… different. I think some people had done something to her, turned her into some kind of super-bad-ass!" she said not knowing how else to put it, and with her accent should have been funny hearing, but under the circumstances. "Go on Laura," she said with a reassuring smile. "Show them the claws."

Laura frowned, but lift her clenched right fist, and two metal claws slid out startling them. "She's a mutant," Candice muttered, surprised while the others looked confused for a second before she stood up. "Wow, what an illusion, must scare everyone," she said surprising them all before turning to the other police and they just seemed to walk out as if the interview is over.

Candice looked down sighing while the girls were baffled. "OK," she said rubbing her brow. "I'm a mutant too, just like Laura, only my power is illusion, which is what I used to get my colleagues to leave, but it won't last long and they'll be confused, but I can handle that. I've heard rumours of humans experimenting on mutants, but-."

"What's a mutant?" Luna and Daphne asked together, confused as they interrupted her.

"That's why I asked for this job," she said, worried. "Because I understand what it's like to be persecuted. A mutant is a human who has evolved, mutated differently to magical people, gaining all sorts of different attributes, abilities, or powers, or all three," she said as she watched Laura's metal claws retract and the skin healing immediately, seeing that she probably has all three to some low degree.

"Then what do we do?" Daphne asked, confused. "I just deserted an evil terrorist organisation of dark mage led by the biggest bad Dark Sorcerer in a century!" she said, panicked. "And I have to hope my sister's home before they murder her to get at me, or worse!"

Candice's eyes widened as that explained the creepy mask. "O-K," she said thoughtfully. "Do you live near?" she asked, and Daphne nodded her head. "Right, go back with these two and try to contact your sister… is it safe?"

Daphne nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, but we have a few other places if they manage to find this house because magic should keep them away, but there can be ways around anything if they have the guts. The other place's they shouldn't even know exists, but I think it will be fine, my sister, Astoria is smart enough to know not to let other Death Eater's in the house, except for my best friend, she is loyal to me over anyone, probably because I'm more fun and she loves me like a sister, she can be weird."

"OK," she said, thinking on it. "I'll try to get into contact with Harry Evans of Prometheus Enterprises and inform him of you, and I'm certain he'll send a pick up, and once out of here and with him you'll have protection. If they haven't already found out, which is a possibility, they could arrive whenever."

"Thank you," Daphne said so humbled that this woman would be so kind to her and her friends. She gave the policewoman her address so she can come and stay so they can learn more from her since she knows quite a bit about things they, as mage aren't privy, because they live off to the side in their own little world, oblivious to everything else that could be, and apparently is important.

They managed to secure a fairly OK wheelchair but Daphne promised to buy Luna a better one ASAP, one of those electric ones Candice mentioned before she lead them out, offering them a ride in the car but Daphne didn't live too far so they walked.

Once in the large cottage Daphne called out and Bitsy the House-Elf appeared, and she was very happy to look after Luna and levitate her up the stairs to show them their rooms. Then back downstairs to the lounge where an annoyed brunette with short hair sat waiting with her left eye covered with a square white eye patch that was held on with elastic around both ears over her face, wearing Death Eater robes and a white mask next to her.

Also in the room is another Death Eater with long brown hair and grey/brown eyes, her silver and blue mask on top of her head, almost like a hat, making her look cuter. She had quite a bit of blood covering her robes, but then looking more so does the slightly younger of the two, just nowhere near as much.

"Daphne!" the angry beauty of a brunette hissed out, clearly fuming, blood on her face and around the eye patch dried up. "I have been lead to believe that you… you saved two muggle girls from some of the others, slaughtered Death Eaters and escaped with the girls. Then for my punishment for your weakness is my fucking eye!" she spat standing up. "If it weren't for Tracey, killing the crap out of them, I would have been raped and murdered! I hadn't the chance to even fight back they just jumped me!"

Daphne looked away from her sister, feeling sick. "I couldn't let them, not anymore," she replied quietly. "The humans know about us, the humans are extraordinarily powerful with weapons and things they made just to kill or protect!" she spat back, but feeling bad for her sister, she relaxed. "It makes me feel like I have eaten dung, hearing the screams, the pleas, and finally seeing their naked and brutalised bodies, having to bury them and beg the goddess forgiveness, a forgiveness I know I don't deserve!"

Astoria deflated as she thought of times when she had to do that. "I… I know, but… the world is getting complicated. The muggles know about us, and have managed to kill us, yet worse, Dumbledore is not even playing right anymore! He's fighting against the muggles when they have every right to fight us and protect themselves."

"We should get you to an eye specialist, get it replaced, and we can even add some cool features if you want," Daphne said as her sister was finally pulled into her arms sobbing and whimpering in despair, but she'll get over it soon, she always does as she's stronger than she wants to be. "We can get out of this. We can't go to Dumbledore or the ministry but we can go to the muggles," she said, accepting some rebuke but felt the nod in her breasts as her sister's face was buried.

"So that's our last resort?" Tracey asked; startling them as she looked like the idea was funny. "We go running and crying to Potter and hope she can protect us?"

"No, we go to her brother," Luna said, rolling her eyes as Tracey finally took note of her and Laura, and remembering Harry Evans from a newspaper picture and how hot he is, trying not to lick her lips, even just thinking about him.

"Oh great, you've pissed off Dumbledore and his minions too," she replied, actually laughing here, but still thinking of Harry and what he might be packing. "I hope you've chosen our new side well because I don't want to die. Yeah, I also don't want to listen to screams of pain and women begging to die anymore, or worse, dispose of their bodies. So what's the plan?"

"We have someone trying to contact Prometheus for us," she said while cuddling her sister, stroking her hair. "Once they know Luna's here, I bet Rosette Potter will come herself and take us with her. You know she's a good person and-."

"I made out with her once," Astoria startled them, pulling back from Daphne's embrace while she smirked, amused even though puffy blue eye. "It was a dare. It was the girls in my year, they were teasing me, saying I was a coward, and I said I'm not, and it kind of went on like that for a while before one of them. I can't think who said that I should prove it by walking up to anyone they tell me to and shoving my tongue in their mouth and kissing them.

"Well we were searching for someone when we saw Rosette Potter just going into the bathroom. I'll admit I was surprised when I had to dodge a pretty nasty curse. We were just going to bait her a little to keep up my 'anti'-Potter persona, but seeing the gorgeous good girl use a dark spell kind of turned me on so I told them I'm the bravest Slytherin and stuck my tongue down her throat before she fired again.

"I even grabbed her ass, but I was pretty stunned when she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss, and it kind of got me even more excited. We must have been kissing and groping for half an hour. My dorm mates were complete zombies with shock for a while after and a confused Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger had turned up at some point.

"Funny thing was I heard Potter say, and I quote, 'see Gin, I do have the guts to make out with a Slytherin babe'. They were probably already doing things if the papers are right about them two, probably in denial, you know, what happens in the bedroom stays there," she finished off wiping her eye dry with a smile. "Those were some good times, and that was one of my favourite kisses, and secretly I'll admit, my first."

Daphne just shook her head while Tracey started squeezing out more details from Astoria, excited, and laughing when Daphne was started as Laura had moved close, looking at her strangely.

"Kiss?" she asked, certainly baffled. "It is the act of placing lips to lips, but I did not know that it included sliding tongues into mouths," she said, thoughtful while Daphne did not want to think where this is going, but knew it was going there no matter what she tried. "I want to try kissing you," she said which cause Astoria and Tracey to look over, surprised, wide eyed, as Daphne is normally the voice of normalcy with them, though they love her to bits.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Astoria asked Luna, baffled by the odd girls' (Laura's) expression.

"The muggles had turned her into a weapon," she replied, shocking them. "She just doesn't understand the simplest of normal human things, including emotions, so Daphne offered to try teaching her about it all."

"Oh, I'll kiss you," Astoria said, surprising them as she licked her lips eagerly as she checked out the tan beauty. Laura looked to her in wonder before shaking her head.

"I do not know how to kiss yet," she replied, surprising them that she did not say no. "Daphne has agreed to help me with all of my learning needs. If you still wish to kiss me after I have learnt how, if I enjoy the experience you can kiss me all you like and I'll even know how to kiss back!"

"Not exactly what I meant," Astoria pouted. "I lose an eye and Daphne gets the action with a cute girl. So not fair," she muttered sulkily while Tracey was giggling.

"OK," Daphne said with a smile, taking Laura's hand. "But let's go to my room where we'll have some privacy. After all, I did agree to help you and teach you, and I'm a girl of my word," she said while Laura nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be lead away from Daphne's pervy sister before she corrupts her with her crazy antics.

Daphne rolled her eyes thinking about that. Her sister loses an eye and bounces straight back to her usual routine, half the time, confusing and befuddling poor people's minds, hers especially.

_**to be continued… **_

He looked the two angry sorcerers over, confused as they shouted at him in anger, but no sound came out. "I see, someone has bewitched your voices away!" he said jovially, and getting it wrong. "Do not fear, I am Captain Brittan, and in Merlin's name and power, I shall free you!" he said proudly and quite frankly over the top.

The two men looked at each other, wanting to cry, as this union jack wearing masked man was worse than being stuck and forgotten by the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. They half wish the Death Eater had just said those two magical words and killed them… almost.

Captain Britain had just swooped in from the sky like an tall and beefy angel sent from above, to save them, then he opened his mouth, and seems to be (though well meaning) quite the idiot, or maybe he was a genius who tortured 'evil' doers like this.

They were near tears as the Captain just kept examining them, and trying some spells of some kind or something that didn't seem to do anything when they sighed in thanks as fellow Order members turned up, just attacking the Captain.

"I see, so these are your friends, and evil doers!" the Great Captain Britain bellowed out surprising Order members as he effortlessly sidestepped spell after spell while he rambled a 'heroes' monologue, practically, though he didn't realise, mocking them. "I see now, you were captured by a hero who had other heroing to do so left quickly and forgot to leave the customary note! Do not fret, I shall take you to the authorities and capture your minions!"

The two men thought he was nuts as he's out numbered forty to one until they watched him beat them all up with mouths hanging open in awe and horror, as the last whimpered as he was knocked out foolishly trapped under their own anti-apparation jinx.

"Yes, I have bested this evil!" Captain Britain cried out in joy, puffing out his huge and powerful chest in pride, muscles bulging with power, hands on his hips in a superhero pose that he thinks is cool but everyone else knows is lame. "Let's take you vile villains to a place where you shall be sent to a jail even magic can't escape!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Harry just looked at the huge pile of Order of the Phoenix wizards, two of which have lumps of pavement stuck to their feet in befuddlement as they had been dumped on the doorstep of Prometheus Enterprises HQ with a note taped to one, and looking the note over.

"I caught these vile magical villains near Ottery St. Catchpole, please lock them away for me, lots of love Captain Britain," he read, baffled as he scratched his head in wonder. "Is Captain Britain coming on to me?" he asked looking to Cornelia as she stood with him reading the note next.

"It doesn't have a name, so maybe he's coming on to me," she replied thoughtfully. "He is quite the hunk of man flesh, so maybe I'll track him down and force him to take me on a date at the very least," she said with this smile that made Harry shiver, remembering the date she forced him to take her on before she decided she preferred a brother. At least he got a BJ out of the whole ordeal, and she really does have a great mouth and body.

Harry then watched as she charged off to begin operation capture Captain Britain until she does, or she gets bored and finds another person to get her libido going. Ginny and Rosette will be pleased she isn't after them anymore at the least.

He felt sorry for the Captain, but it sure will be funny watching him trying to flee from her grasp if Ginny and Rose's fleeing was anything to go by.

He sighed as he looked at the building work repairing his lobby, having to use other entrances, and then back to the Order wizards that had done something stupid to get Captain Britain to capture them as he is apparently quite lenient.

"OK, get these morons sent to the Crater for interview," Harry said to the guards around him were taking careful watch to make sure these jackasses don't wake up and escape.

They all nodded or saluted before getting to work while Harry shook his head, mildly amused as the spectators were watching and taking pictures, some having got lucky enough to have pictures of the arrival, which will fetch a few grand if not more from the papers.

_**0oo00oo0**_

"What do you mean some muscle bound man wearing a union jack captured our capture team?!" Albus Dumbledore wasn't the only one befuddled by this turn of events, or the irony of it.

"Well, Professor," the man said, having been the only escapee. "Two of our men had been stuck by one of the witches, and then he came, not long after the escaped witches escaped with the third with those metal claws. He called himself Captain Britain, and used some powerful magic to make himself fly, and he made himself so strong and fast. It was unbelievable that a wizard could be that good with such magic!"

"So, this Captain Britain…" the old man said in thought. "Yes, he must be a powerful dark wizard, someone trying to take over from Voldemort perhaps, yes," he said, not noticing that some didn't flinch as there was so much to fear now they just couldn't care about fearing Voldemort's or anyone else's name anymore.

"W-we're going to die aren't we?" asked one man, quivering to another while Dumbledore began a hefty rant about the evils of Captain Britain, and his possible plans for world conquest.

"Heck no," his best friend replied quietly. "Let's get the heck out of here first chance we get, disappear into the muggle world."

"Deal!"


End file.
